


Adonis and A Glass of Milk

by 3rachychu



Series: chansung rise [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (not literally), 2000 line + jeongin are best friends, 2000+1 lines group chat names are 5 of the seven deadly sins, Chatting & Messaging, College AU, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Hyung line are best friends, Hyunho - Freeform, Multi, Sexual Humor, and seunglix are established, aroace jeongin, basically crack, binho share an apartment directly in front of jeongjinjilixmin’s apartment, cameos from other groups, chan transfers from australia, established relationship(s) - Freeform, genderfluid hyunjin, okay yeah screw the slow burn, panicked and pining chansung, party time, slow burn? probably not, that's it me thinks, they're all babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rachychu/pseuds/3rachychu
Summary: envy: WGYQUQKQKWKWBRHFNFBFBRBNAMDDpride: wtfwrath: wtfgreed: what’s WRONGenvy: why is there a greek god in the hyungs’ apartment??
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Lee Felix/Kim Seungmin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Hwang Hyunjin, Seo Changbin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: chansung rise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577353
Comments: 46
Kudos: 161





	1. adonis arrives

**Author's Note:**

> uwu henlo! this is a spur of the moment idea that i will probably regret later, but until that time, here it is!! i hope you like it lol. quick tingz: jeongin is aroace if you didn’t see in the tags, so there are some aa jokes in here that hopefully you’ll understand. also hyunjin is genderfluid and identifies as they/them (unless stated otherwise) but prefers feminine association so minho calls hyunjin his girlfriend. hyunjin doesn’t use honorifics with anyone so that they don’t have to choose between saying hyung or oppa, but hyunjin is not a female and doesn’t refer to she/her pronouns (unless stated otherwise). if you have questions as long as they’re not offensive, i’d be happy to answer in the comments :) anyways please enjoy!
> 
> Yeonjun: mother figure / god  
> Chan: father figure / chanathan  
> Minho: wine aunt / ken  
> Changbin: babie / pail  
> Hyunjin: lust / barbie  
> Jisung: envy / sungshine  
> Felix: greed / feelicks  
> Seungmin: pride / superior  
> Jeongin: wrath / tynee

* * *

**4 Gays & An Arrow**

* * *

**envy** : AGQGQHQJDOFLGLGMBWBQNAHAHJWBEDBNDKJDGNSLKNDNFLKSDSNLFNSFNLSDV SLKNVSMDVCKLSDCMKLMDSLKMLCLKMDLKMCLSDCMKLSDMLKFMLSDLSDLFLFLFGAHQJQKWKWKENDNDBDNSMSMDKFMFMFMFMFKFKDKKDKSKAMANSBDBDBDBDBFNFN

**pride** : what the fuck

**wrath** : what the fuck

**greed** : what’s Wrong

**lust** : What The Fuck

**envy** : ISHAJWKDKF I CAN’T 

**wrath** : Do It Anyway

**greed** : are you okay??!??!!

**envy** : AM I??/!2’skdoeorf

**lust** : what the fuck is happening

**pride** : ^

**envy** : WHY DID A GREEK GOD OPEN THE DOOR TO THE HYUNGS’ APARTMENT?!

**pride** : im so fucking confused

**envy** : I BOUGHT SOME COOKIES FROM THE STORE AND FORGOT TO BUY MILK, AND I REALLY WANTED TO DUNK MY COOKIES SO I WENT OVER TO MINHO AND CHANGBIN HYUNGS’ APARTMENT AND KNOCKED ON THE DOOR TO ASK FOR A GLASS OF MILK, AND THIS GUY I HAVE NEVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE OPENED THE DOOR S H I R T L E S S AND WAS LIKE ‘how can i help you?’ LIKE WHO TF ARE YOU SDFNKLSJDFNSLD SO I SCREAMED AND RAN BACK INTO OUR APARTMENT AND NOW IM DJKSBFKJSAFBJABF

**lust** : was it chan hyung?

**envy** : WHO HYUNG?

**pride** : chan hyung? the one who moved into their apartment today? did you forget jisung?

**wrath** : he definitely forgot.

**envy** : I GUESS I DID. NO ONE WARNED ME THAT HE WOULD LOOK LIKE THAT THOUGH

**lust** : changbin literally sent a picture in the big group chat two days ago..

**greed** :

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187409251@N02/50104176517/in/dateposted-public/)

**envy** : FUCKSAFKNLWAIKSDB, yeah that’s him.

**envy** : i haven’t been active in the chat the past couple days, cuz i had a big exam this morning! remember? that’s why i bought cookies :(

**greed** : oh yeah, he did say that.

**lust** : but it’s been known for the past month that chan hyung was moving in today.

**pride** : ^^^

**envy** : NOT THAT HE LOOKED LIKE THAT THOUGH HELLO?

**wrath** : i do not experience feelings of Attraction

**envy** : JEONGIN YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE EXCUSED

**lust** : the rest of us are in relationships?

**envy** : THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN’T ACKNOWLEDGE WHEN SOMEONE IS ATTRACTIVE AND E X A C T L Y M Y T Y P E

**pride** : okay first, please stop texting in all caps.. its hard to read. second of all, he’s not my type.

**envy** : NO IM UPSET. ALSO LEE FELIX >_>

**greed** : okay fine, i admit it, he’s hot as fuck, but i forgot about your exam and assumed your silence in the chat is because you were thinking the same thing.

**envy** : WHEN AM I EVER SILENT IN THE CHAT IF I FIND SOMEONE HOT?!?!?!

**wrath** : he has a Point

**greed** : im sorry :c

**pride** : LOOK WHAT YOU DID JISUNG, YOU MADE HIM SAD

**wrath** : “please stop texting in all caps.. its hard to read”

**lust** : lol

**pride** : Shut up.

**wrath** : :P

**envy** : felix can suffer. soulmate privileges have been revoked for the day

**greed** : :((((((((((((((((

**envy** : no, i am immune. minho is the only soulmate i am acknowledging today.

**greed** : :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**pride** : i’ll kill you jisung.

**envy** : i await death with open arms after how much i embarrassed myself today >:(

**pride** : then i won’t kill you and you shall sit and suffer

**envy** : you guys suck >:(

**greed** : im sorry sungie :(( it’ll be okay

**envy** : thank you :( you’re the only one i love, but i am still mad at you >:(

**greed** : i understand :(

**wrath** : i’m telling the hyungs. they will enjoy your embarrassment with me. 

**envy** : >:((((((

**lust** : send it in the big chat lol

**envy** : i hate you guys!!!!!

**envy left the chat**

**greed** : :(

**wrath** : he will be back. i bought cheesecake when i went grocery shopping today.

**greed** : :)

  
  


* * *

**forbidden family**

* * *

**father figure** : um.. help?

**babie** : is everything alright? do you need help unpacking after all?

**wine aunt** : too bad i’m not coming back. unless it’s Urgent

**father figure** : no thats not it. something else happened

**babie** : ARE YOU OKAY?

**father figure** : nothing is physically wrong

**wine aunt** : then why are you asking for help?  
  


 **babie** : !!!

**father figure** : well, i was unpacking and putting my stuff into jun’s room, and one of my colognes spilt all over my shirt, so i took it off to go set it in the laundry room when there was a knock on the door and i didn’t want to be rude and make them wait while i went to go get another shirt, so i just went and answered the door, and there was the guy who had a box of cookies in his hand, and i asked him how i can help him, and he looked at me yelled and then ran into the apartment across from us. did i do something wrong???

**wine aunt** : lol jisung

**babie** : oh boy

**father figure** : ??

**wine aunt** : it’s one of the guys we told you about that lives in the apartment in front of us, with my girlfriend

**father figure** : oh! i thought you guys told them i was coming today?

**babie** : we did, but jisung had a big exam today, so he wasn’t being active in the chat the past few days

**father figure** : you guys didn’t tell them i was coming till a few days ago?!

**wine aunt** : no we told them like a month ago, but we just sent a picture of you a few days ago. 

**father figure** : oh okay i see. i feel bad that i scared him :( should i knock on their door and apologize?

**babie** : oh no its fine. you don’t have to. we’re going to introduce you in person to them tomorrow anyways, so you could just do it then.

**wine aunt** : ^

**father figure** : ah okay, ig you’re right.

**wine aunt** : of course we are :) but fr don’t worry about it too much. jisung is very easily startled so you don’t have to do much for that kind of reaction from him.

**father figure** : i still feel bad :(

**babie** : it’s okay seriously, you can apologize tomorrow and it’ll be like nothing happened.

**wine aunt** : ^

**father figure** : okay i’ll do that then

* * *

**i have 3 fucking cats u assholes**

* * *

**tynee** : Hyungs! Come quick! Jisung embarrassed himself!

**sungshine** : >:(

**pail** : you’ll never guess who just texted us in panic

**barbie** : no way did chan tell you guys about it?!

**ken** : he definitely did 

**sungshine** : FUCK 

**tynee** : Amazing

**superior** : tell us what he said

**pail** : he told us that he opened the door shirtless, and that a guy was standing there with a box of cookies, and he asked ‘how can i help you?’ and that the guy just screamed and ran off into the apartment across from us.

**ken** : instantly we knew it was jisung of course

**sungshine** : crazy how i hate myself

**pail** : it’s okay jisung, he was just worried he did something wrong

**feelicks** : well...he did yell in his face and then run away

**tynee** : i would also be very Concerned

**sungshine** : :(((

**pail** : its okay, he just wants to apologize when we meet up tomorrow

**sungshine** : i should be the one apologizing :((

**tynee** : how about you both apologize.

**ken** : ^

**sungshine** : okay :(

**superior** : btw when and where are we doing that?

**barbie** : ^

**pail** : we were just thinking about doing a movie night in our dorm with pizza and snacks, that okay with you guys?

**tynee** : sounds nice

**superior** : sounds good to me

**sungshine** : can i choose the snacks? 

**feelicks** : can i choose the movie?

**ken** : no

**sungshine** : to who?

**ken** : yes

**feelicks** : :(

**pail** : we got snacks that chan likes since its his welcome party, and felix you pick weird movies

**ken** : ^

**sungshine** : oh okay 

**feelicks** : :((

**superior** : sorry lix but he’s right

**feelicks** : >:(

**sungshine** : see what it’s like to be Betrayed.

**feelicks** : i understand you now sungie >:(

**sungshine** : soulmate privileges are back

**feelicks** : :)

**superior** : thank god, no more sad felix please

**god** : i heard my name

**pail** : JUNNIE!

**feelicks** : !!!!!

**sungshine** : !!!!!!

**superior** : !!!!!!

**ken** : !!!

**barbie** : !!!!!

**god** : hi everyone :)

**pail** : HOW IS UNPACKING GOING?

**sungshine** : i missed whipped changbin hyung

**god** : it’s going well :) im almost done

**pail** : good :)))))

**tynee** : lol yeonjun hyung did you see what jisung did?

**god** : unfortunately 

**sungshine** : >:(

**god** : im kidding :P it doesn’t seem too bad sung

**sungshine** : well it was awful!

**pail** : don’t exclamation point at my boyfriend!

**tynee** : i-

**superior** : lmao

**sungshine** : **@god** !!!!!!!!

**pail** : you have 6 minutes to run. i have a key to your apartment

**god** : lol

**sungshine** : goodbye everyone 

**feelicks** : you will be missed

**barbie** : meh

**superior** : meh

**sungshine** : >:(

**feelicks** : at least your soulmates will miss you

**ken** : meh

**sungshine left the chat**

**tynee** : the second chat he has left today

**feelicks** : thats because you guys are mean >:(

**tynee** : cheesecake remember?

**feelicks** : ah okay :)

**god** : well i should go finish unpacking, bye everyone <3

**tynee** : bye hyung

**superior** : bye hyung!

**feelicks** : bye hyung <3

**barbie** : <3

**ken** : bye!

**pail** : can you skype yet jun?

**god** : yes i’ll call you, give me a minute

**pail** : :) okay then everyone, how about tomorrow at 7 for the party?

**superior** : that’s fine

**tynee** : i will tell jisung when i get home

**ken** : we’re all set then

**feelicks** : see you guys tomorrow then :)

**pail** : talk to you guys later!

**feelicks** : have fun talking to yeonjun hyung hehe

**pail** : i will :)

**ken** : oh we know you will ;)

**pail** : perish.

**ken** : ;))))))))))))

**pail blocked ken**

**feelicks** : LMFAO

**superior** : you walked right into that one hyung

**tynee** : rekt me thinks.

**ken** : not as wrecked as changbin will be ;)

**barbie kicked ken from chat**

**barbie** : even i can only handle so much minho 

**tynee** : Amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you could understand the chat names but if not, feel free to comment lol. anyways, next chapter will up tomorrow probably :)


	2. lemme b ur fuckin aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tynee: when jisung first met chan yesterday and screamed to us about him, he called him a greek god
> 
> aphrodite: look at our smart maknae! chan is literally adonis, so i must be his aphrodite <3
> 
> superior: didn’t adonis like...bleed out and die in aphrodite’s arms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter is mostly just to explain the chat names since some people found them confusing and also to introduce chan into the big chat and explain a little of what happened at chan's welcome party uwu. enjoy :)

* * *

**i have 3 fucking cats u assholes**

* * *

**sungshine** : so in conclusion of what occurred last night. i have decided that i am In Love. thank you for coming to my ted talk

**tynee** : i want my money back

**sungshine** : the ted talk was free

**tynee** : than give me back My Time

**sungshine** : sorry no can do :)

**ken** : imagine being completely whipped for someone that quickly

**sungshine** : you say that like you didn’t fall in love with hyunjin at first sight

**ken** : i did not fall in love with them at first sight! i thought they were fucking gorgeous, but who doesn’t think that about hyunjin at first sight

**barbie** : :) <3

**sungshine** : true. and then 2 seconds later you were head over heels

**ken** : im a scorpio jisung, i cannot help it, now leave me alone.

**sungshine** : :P

**pail** : you guys are up so early??? for what??

**tynee** : it is literally 1 pm

**pail** : it is literally a saturday. your point?

**tynee** : large sigh

**sungshine** : binnie hyung, i have decided i’m in love with your new roommate

**sungshine changed their name to aphrodite**

**pail** : ?????????

**tynee** : when jisung first met chan yesterday and screamed to us about him, he called him a greek god

**aphrodite** : look at our smart maknae! chan is literally adonis, so i must be his aphrodite <3

**superior** : didn’t adonis like...bleed out and die in aphrodite’s arms?

**tynee** : name a greek mythology icon that is not dead

**aphrodite** : jeongin this is why you’re my favorite.

**tynee** : sadly i cannot say the same about you

**aphrodite** : jeongin this is why you’re my least favorite.

**tynee** : cry about it

**barbie** : this early in the morning and you two are already arguing

**pail** : ^^

**tynee** : again. it is Literally 1 pm

**barbie** : your point?

**tynee** : humongous sigh

**aphrodite** : lol

**feelicks** : uwu hi what did i miss?

**tynee** : the scrolling function on your phone exists for a reason

**superior** : i will end you yang jeongin.

**tynee** : i am Scared of you. but not as much as i am of minho hyung

**ken** : (: as you should be :)

**tynee** : Terrifying.

**feelicks** : okay i scrolled up! congratulations sungie uwu <3

**aphrodite** : thank you my favorite

**feelicks** : :D

**barbie** : i don’t think theres anyone in this chat whose favorite Isn’t felix

**tynee** : you’re not wrong

**ken** : can confirm

**superior** : i hate everyone here except for felix and that should say enough

**aphrodite** : you love us

**superior** : if you’re waiting for me to agree with you, don’t hold your breath 

**tynee** : that was not denial

**feelicks** : he does love you guys uwu but he loves me the most <3

**superior** : <3

**tynee** : yuck

**pail** : okay yay seunglix, now lets get back to what sungie was saying

**aphrodite** : omg changbin are you going to let me pour my emotions out in the chat?

**pail** : no. do that in your 00’s + jeongin chat. minho and i just have some questions

**aphrodite** : hmph, rude. but ask away uwu

**ken** : me first!

**pail** : minho hyung first

**ken** : so when you guys arrived yesterday, after we all said hello, he pulled you aside to assumedly apologize. what did he say exactly?

**tynee** : i am also Curious

**aphrodite** : OMG! well, we both just started saying apologies at each other, it was embarrassing and awkward for a little bit but eventually i let him go first, and he was SO SWEET about it, even tho he didnt even have anything to apologize for. 

**aphrodite** : but he was all like ‘im sorry for startling you yesterday’ and he told me all about how he spilled his cologne on his shirt and thats why he answered the door s h i r t l e s s so yeah 

**aphrodite** : i apologized for screaming at him and running away :( and he told me that it’s okay and that he understood and that he’s sorry i had to eat my cookies without any milk. and thats when i decided i was In Love.

**ken** : thats all it took huh

**aphrodite** : well, also later when we were all talking about our majors and stuff, and he was talking about his producing and singing, when he showed us one of his tracks, thats when it really Hit me.

**ken** : you do have a thing for producers

**pail** : i’m a producer

**aphrodite** : and if you were single hyung ;)

**pail** : o-oh

**superior** : stuttering over text is forbidden

**feelicks** : let them harmlessly flirt uwu i’m having fun

**superior** : you may proceed.

**aphrodite** : ;)))

**pail** : ANYWAY

**god** : stop trying to take my man from me han jisung

**aphrodite** : HYUNG <3 i would never. you guys are too cute hehe

**pail** : :))

**pail** : ANYWAY, my turn

**aphrodite** : ask away hyungie

**pail** : how would you feel

**aphrodite** : about? 

**pail** : if we added him to the chat

**aphrodite** : OMG NO. PLEASE DON’T

**ken** : too late.

**ken added ‘chanathan’ to i have 3 fucking cats u assholes**

  
  


**aphrodite** : FUCK YOU GUYS

**chanathan** : um..

**tynee** : LOL

**feelicks** : oh dear

**chanathan** : ...where am i 0-0

**pail** : hi channie hyung its binnie!

**ken** : and minho! i added you to our group chat with the rest of our friends. even yeonjunnie is here.

**god** : hi chan hyung!

**chanathan** : oh i see! hi everyone :)

**aphrodite** : alsfnlfinawexmijojdlask

**superior** : ignore that.

**chanathan** : okay um... may i ask whose who?

**pail** : im binnie uwu like i said before. my nickname is a play on my irl nickname bin

**chanathan** : oh i get it! :)

**pail** : :))

**ken** : i’m minho

**chanathan** : and you’re ken because…?

**barbie** : because i, hyunjin, am barbie :)

**ken** : we’re a visual couple so

**chanathan** : makes sense

**superior** : im seungmin! superior has the same amount of letters as seungmin, and i am superior so i found it fitting.

**chanathan** : ah i see!

**tynee** : im jeongin. i am the maknae, therefore i am tiny. t y n e e

**chanathan** : we love a good play on letters

**feelicks** : hi hyung! its felix, but thats pretty obvious

**chanathan** : hi felix !!

**feelicks** : <3

**chanathan** : so jisung is either god or aphrodite the key smasher

**aphrodite** : alskdnasl hi hyung..

**chanathan** : hi jisung :) why aphrodite?

* * *

**< 3 jiji + binnie + minmin <3**

* * *

**jiji** : im going to kill you both when you least expect it

**minmin** : bold of you to assume i won’t expect you at all times

**jiji** : >:( watch your backs

**binnie** : I'm gonna tell junnie that you're threatening me

**jiji** : yeonjun hyung would be on my side cuz he doesn't tolerate you guys being jerks >:(

* * *

**i have 3 fucking cats u assholes**

* * *

**aphrodite** : asdlnsk pretend you never saw that chan hyung

**aphrodite changed their name to sungshine**

**sungshine** : the first one was just a spur of the moment thing that doesn't matter at all whatsoever. this is my usual nickname

**chanathan** : its cute!

**sungshine** : aneflkdflaknfjasdf thank you hyung

**tynee** : Entertaining

**chanathan** : alright and yeonjun is god..?

**god** : :)

**feelicks** : yeonjun is in fact, god

**superior** : you must accept it if you’d like to stay in the chat. god will take No Nonsense.

**pail** : i love being able to say i’m dating god

**ken** : interesting kink ;)

**pail** : weren’t you blocked?

**ken** : 1, you’re late to ask that. 2, i took your phone last night during the movie and unblocked myself.

**pail** : figures

**chanathan** : lol well its nice to be in a chat with everyone :) i had a lot of fun with you all yesterday!

**feelicks** : we did too hyung :) we’re glad to have you as a part of our friend group now!

**sungshine** : ^^!

**chanathan** : thanks :)

**tynee** : we all explained our nicknames hyung, why is yours chanathan?

**ken** : i am also curious

**chanathan** : why not :)

**tynee** : Ominous 

**sungshine** : i like it!

**chanathan** : thanks sung :)

* * *

**4 Gays & an Arrow**

* * *

**envy** : HE CALLED ME SUNG

**pride** : i also call you sung

**envy** : YEAH WELL YOU’RE NOT SMOKING HOT

**greed** : i disagree <3

**pride** : <3

**envy** : this is why you’re the sin of pride seungmin. felix boosts your ego too much

**pride** : says the sin of envy. jealous much?

**greed** : no fighting! but also.. why am i greed again? am i greedy :(

**envy** : no lixie, we named you that because you like hugs and kisses and you can’t get enough of them uwu

**greed** : omg uwu youre right :3

**pride** : i will do my best to give you as many hugs and kisses as possible.

**greed** : please do

**wrath** : yuck

**envy** : jeongin sin of wrath because he’s an angy lil maknae

**wrath** : i resent you quite alot

**envy** : my point stays valid.

**lust** : why am i lust again?

**pride** : because everyone is attracted to you

**wrath** : cough cough

**pride** : *everyone is drawn to you

**lust** : i blush

**greed** : uwuwu

* * *

**i have 3 fucking cats u assholes**

* * *

**sungshine** : :))

**ken** : took you a while to reply with just 3 characters

**sungshine** : shut up minho.

**ken** : *hyung

**god** : shut up minho hyung.

**ken** : yes, god.

**chanathan** : so this is why god exists in this chat

**pail** : exclusively to shut up minho

**god** : and to love binnie :)

**pail** : !!! <3

  
 **tynee** : yuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! next chapter up soon <3


	3. would your mans kill for you? cuz mine would >:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> father figure: okayy i made it back to my room!
> 
> father figure: also i wish you guys had told me that jisung was so cute :(
> 
> father figure: when i walked into his bedroom he had a blanket wrapped around him with just his face peeking out and i :(((((((((
> 
> father figure: he’s just too cute
> 
> babie: you tryna make moves on my fav lil bro, bro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun - mother figure / god  
> Chan - father figure / chanathan  
> Minho - wine aunt / ken  
> Changbin - babie / pail  
> Hyunjin - lust / barbie  
> Jisung - envy / sungshine  
> Felix - greed / feelicks  
> Seungmin - pride / superior  
> Jeongin - wrath / tynee

* * *

**i have 3 fucking cats u assholes**

* * *

**tynee** : so… it do be 4 in the morning. i would personally like to know.. why the hell jisung is screaming at the top of his lungs?

**barbie** : i have never been more grateful that i’m currently staying with minho.

**tynee** : if you weren’t woken up by jisung’s screams then why are you awake?

**barbie** : um...don’t worry about it

**tynee** : you okay?

**ken** : they’re just fine ;)

**tynee** : oh to see without my eyes.

**chanathan** : completely ignoring the screaming i have been hearing in our own apartment…… if jisung is screaming shouldn’t someone go like… check on him?

**tynee** : OH TO SEE WITHOUT MY FUCKING EYES. also, i suppose i could take it more seriously, but jisung screams alot so i can’t be sure it’s actually worth getting up.

**sungshine** : HELPHELPHELHPELHPEHLEPHLEHPHHHELLLPPHELHPELP

**tynee** : perhaps its serious.

**feelicks** : SUNGIE MY LOVE ARE YOU OKAY?!

**superior** : my love huh..

**feelicks** : MY SOULMATE WHATS HAPPENING

**superior** : crayzee how i suddenly can’t hear a thing, and am going back to sleep.

**sungshine** : FELIXIXIX HELPL SOMEONE HELP THERS A BIGBIBGIBGIBIGBIGBIGBIB SPIDER AND ITS JUST SITTINB ON TEH FLOOR STARING AT ME HELPELPLPL

**tynee** : no can do chief. bugs are not my forte. but good luck.

**feelicks** : JISUNG NO! I WANT TO HELP BUT … well :< i don’t like spiders either..

**sungshine** : YOU GUYS ARE REALLY GOING TO JUST LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE! I HATE YOU ALLDBNVAKJBDFL

**tynee** : hey you were the one who chose to room by yourself. roommates do things together but i share nothing but the suite

**sungshine** : INNIE WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN! THERES A BIG BUG AND IM CLOSE TO GOING HYSTERICAL . ALSO EXCUSE ME BUT I WAS BEING CONSIDERATE WHEN I CHOSE TO ROOM ALONE, BECAUSE SEUNGLIX ARE A COUPLE, AND HYUNJIN IS YOUR FAVORITE >:(. 

**tynee** : yeah yeah.. i love you hyung but i do be hating spiders

**sungshine** : YOU’RE SO ME-

**sungshine** : FUCKCKNDKFSKDFJBSJAJKBSFKLJSKD SOMEONE HELLPPPLO PLEASE IT WALKED CLOSER TO ME 

**feelicks** : HOW BIG IS IT LSKFJ;ASD

**sungshine** : I THINK ITS A TARANTULA OR SOMETHING GNDLSNF

**chanathan** : sorry i didn’t see this till now! that doesn’t sound too bad sung, i could come take care of it for you!

**sungshine** : A TARANTULA SIZED SPIDER, PERHAPS AN ACTUAL TARANTULA ISN’T THAT BAD TO YOU?/!/2!/2.313 ARE YOU A SPIDER LOVER OR SOME KIND OF BOUNTY HUNTER?????

* * *

**4 Gays & An Arrow**

* * *

**pride** : did you really just ask chan hyung if he’s a bounty hunter?

**envy** : weren’t you supposed to be suddenly deaf and asleep?

**pride** : toushee 

* * *

**i have 3 fucking cats u assholes**

* * *

**chanathan** : lol no i’m not a bounty hunter, and honestly spiders don’t bother me but i don’t really like them either. living in australia with spiders as large as you makes a tarantula look pretty tiny though.

**sungshine** : NEVER IN MY LIFE DO I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! BUT ANYWAYS YES PLEASE HELP BEFORE IT COMES CLOSER!?!

**chanathan** : i’ll bring a container to put it in!

**sungshine** : **@feelicks** or **@tynee** ONE OF YOU PLEASE LET HIM IN 

**tynee** : i’ll do it. as long as it’ll stop your screaming

**sungshine** : WHEN THIS IS OVER I’M MOVING IN WITH CHANGBIN!!

**pail** : do i have a choice?

**sungshine** : WHAT DID I DO TO YOU GUYS TO DESERVE ALL THIS SLANDER?!?

**superior** : do you want me to type up a list? i can add everyone onto a google doc and we can all share our experiences.

**sungshine** : GO BACK TO BEING DEAF AND ASLEEP ASSHOLE

**superior** : :)

**feelicks** : sungie im sorry, you know i love you, but im scared of spiders so i wouldn’t be any help…

**ken** : but you’re from australia too lixie, how come you're still afraid if there are jisung sized spiders like chan hyung says.

**feelicks** : i am from there yeah but i still find spiders creepy, i’ve tried to get over it, but after seeing both the big bois and tiny bois i have decided i like neither..

**barbie** : remind me never to come to australia with you lix

**feelicks** : no :( australia is still a really fun place! the big spiders live in the forests and stuff, you don’t have to worry about them in the urban areas! 

**barbie** : still sounds pretty sketch

**feelicks** : you can’t back out :( we’re all supposed to go for our senior trip remember?

**barbie** : that was before i knew about jisung sized spiders!

**ken** : they have a point..

**feelicks** : :((((((((((

**superior** : don’t worry lix, i’ll still go with you <3

**feelicks** : <3 minnie you’ve been there with me before, tell jinnie its not that bad.

**superior** : its really not jin, i’ve been there with felix twice now and i’ve never seen a jisung sized spider.

**barbie** : hmmmmmm

**pail** : its not like the spiders will just suddenly come out of the forests just cuz you go there jin

**barbie** : hmph

**ken** : wait changbin why are you awake?

**pail** : i fell asleep on a call with yeonjun hyungie and my phone was next to my face so when you guys started spamming the chat, the vibrations woke me up :/

**god** : you’re cute when you sleep ♡♡♡ i hung up only a little bit ago

**pail** : ♡♡♡♡♡ well now im awake again so u can call back if you want to

**tynee** : gagging

**sungshine** : YOU GUYS CHAN HYUNG CAME AND KILLED THE SPIDER! HE SAVED MY LIFE

**feelicks** : yayyayayya

**superior** : great no more screaming, we can all go back to sleep

**sungshine** : it was scary and traumatizing and you guys were no help.

**feelicks** : but we love you!!!

**sungshine** : >->

**ken** : did chan hyung come back in yet?

**sungshine** : he trapped the spider in a container, and now he’s putting its remains outside Where It Should Be

**ken** : okay then, well im glad he helped you out sungie, hyunjin and i are going back to bed!

**pail** : don’t pretend like you were sleeping you heathens

**ken** : who said sleep? i said back to Bed :)

**tynee** : alright thats it, it’s my turn to block minho hyung for the rest of the night

**ken** : ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**tynee blocked ken**

**tynee** : there thats better :)

* * *

**4 Gays & An Arrow**

* * *

**envy** : okay after freaking out about the spider i realized i have something else to freak out about now because not only did chan come into my room (that is very messy rn thanks to my cramming last week for my exam!) but he also saw me with BED HEAD AND NO MAKEUP WHILE I WAS FREAKING OUT OVER A BUG! I HATE MYSELF!

**wrath** : i bet he wasn’t even worried about it

**greed** : yeah i bet he thought it was cute :3 i think your bed head and bare face are cute hehe

**pride** : i will begrudgingly agree

**lust** : i’m not trying to spread gossip or anything but…

**wrath** : *side eye*

**lust** : you didn’t hear this from me sungie but chan hyung just sent some messages in the groupchat that the hyungs have, and i saw a part that said something about you being cute when i looked over minho’s shoulder

**envy** : HE THINKS IM CUTEANEGDLIUABCNANKJNLXMKMLKDASKLNDFJNALSDNCKJNALKDXLEO,JOIEWJFCEWMFAOJWEIPFJAOWIEJFOWIAJMFNKJSDNFLANI;SKLD;AS

**wrath** : good job jinnie you gave him an aneurysm 

* * *

**forbidden family**

* * *

**father figure** : okayy i made it back to my room!

**father figure** : also i wish you guys had told me that jisung was so cute :(

**father figure** : when i walked into his bedroom he had a blanket wrapped around him with just his face peeking out and i :(((((((((

**father figure** : he’s just too cute

**babie** : you tryna make moves on my fav lil bro, bro?

**father figure** : perhaps

**mother figure** : it’s not nice to have favorites binnie

**babie** : its only fair, i’ve known jisung since we were babies

**father figure** : you guys never told me that he’s like.. my ideal type :(

**mother figure** : your ideal type is small squirrel like guys who are afraid of spiders, and scream a lot?

**father figure** : apparently so..

**wine aunt** : well i’m not trying to spread gossip or anything but…..

**mother figure** : never a good sign.

**wine aunt** : you didn’t hear this from me channie hyung, but jisung may think you’re the most attractive person he’s ever seen or something

**mother figure** : “or something”

**babie** : minho hyung don’t go around telling sung’s secrets

**god** : i’m all the way in japan and even i don’t think it’s that much of a secret bin..

**father figure** : wait he does?

**wine aunt** : ;) the only thing i would lie about is myself

**mother figure** : whoops watch out their minho, your scorpio is showing

**babie** : he’s right tho chan hyung

**father figure** : :)

**wine aunt** : you should try talking to him more hyung

**babie** : ^^

**father figure** : alright then i will :))

* * *

**4 Gays & An Arrow**

* * *

**envy** : wow this is the highlight of my life. the hottest person that’s ever lived thinks i’m cute. crayzee. i might just fuck around and fall in love.

**pride** : yeah i thought we already established that you’re in love with him

**envy** : well now he saved my life AND called me cute. my feelings have tripled.

**greed** : this is so cute <3333

**envy** : damn can yall imagine me having a boyfriend that hot, while also already being this attractive myself?? none of you other couples will stand a chance.

**lust** : you can wish all you want but minho and i will forever be The visual couple of the campus, hate to break it to you.

**envy** : fine.. we’ll be second best couple then

**greed** : what about minnie and I :( 

**envy** : sorry my love, but even though your beauty is incomparable, seungmin brings your couples visual average way down ://

**pride** : suddenly my own fear of spiders has left my body and i feel like picking up a few from outside and letting them loose in jisungs room

**envy** : crazy how if you even think about doing that i’ll eat your kneecaps

**wrath** : okay thats enough for tonight! bedtime :)

* * *

**chan + jisung**

* * *

**chan** : hi sung:) i just wanted to let you know that i made it back to my room, the spider is taken care of outside and can no longer harm you!

**jisung** : thank you so much hyung, you have no idea how much that meant to me!! you saved my life!!

**chan** : lol you don’t have to exaggerate, i don’t mind helping you 

**jisung** : im not exaggerating!! i woke you up from your sleep and made you come all the way over here and capture a large beast!

**chan** : don’t even worry about it! i was already awake when the chat started blowing up anyways

**jisung** : oh oof i’m sorry you had an unfortunate awakening by hyunho… i too have experienced the terror

**chan** : lolol well sadly yes i did have to hear... _that_ , but i actually haven’t been to sleep yet so

**jisung** : hyung! it’s almost 5 in the morning!

**chan** : ah, yeah.. i don’t sleep much hehe

**jisung** : i don’t want to intrude or anything so please tell me if i’m being rude for asking, but do you have trouble sleeping or are you just a night owl?

**chan** : you’re not intruding! i don’t mind answering at all, but yes, i suffer from insomnia 

**jisung** : im sorry to hear that hyung :(( its not the same, but i have pretty bad anxiety and im up pretty late most nights too. if it makes you feel any better, you’re always free to text me when you’re awake at night! ive been asleep earlier these past few days because i was recovering from cramming but i’m usually up till about 6 ish, 8 on weekends.

**chan** : thanks sung :) that's very nice of you to offer and i’ll definitely take you up on that. sorry to hear that you suffer from anxiety. i have some meditation guides that may help you sleep better sometimes when you may be having particularly hard nights.

**jisung** : thank you hyung :)) i’ll ask for one next time i’m having trouble.

**chan** : no problem! also feel free to text me directly if you ever have anymore bug problems, i’m always happy to take care of something like that for you

**jisung** : god bless you, i’ve met a saint? a guardian angel perhaps?

**chan** : mayhaps your knight in shining armor ;)

* * *

**i have 3 fucking cats u assholes**

* * *

  
**tynee** : why is there screaming again? i thought we were done with the screaming..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was not planned at all, but I like the way it turned out :) hope you enjoyed! next chapter will be up tomorrow


	4. good luck channie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ken: okay hello, its finally a reasonable time of the day, you should all be awake rn to witness what i’ve been thinking about all night long.
> 
> tynee: i have a feeling that it is not important and also cannot be good
> 
> ken: *very important *amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun: mother figure / god  
> Chan: father figure / chanathan  
> Minho: wine aunt / ken  
> Changbin: babie / pail / god's menu  
> Hyunjin: lust / barbie  
> Jisung: envy / sungshine  
> Felix: greed / feelicks  
> Seungmin: pride / superior  
> Jeongin: wrath / tynee

* * *

**i have 3 fucking cats u assholes**

* * *

**ken** : okay hello, its finally a reasonable time of the day, you should all be awake rn to witness what i’ve been thinking about all night long.

**tynee** : i have a feeling that it is not important and also cannot be good

**ken** : *very important *amazing

**sungshine** : hyungie… i love you… but even i’m a little scared.

**ken** : no need to be scared :)

**tynee** : Unconvincing and Unsettling 

**ken** : i summon god and changbin to the chat.

**god** : what am i a pokemon now?

**pail** : pika pika

**tynee** : horrible.

**barbie** : okay, even i don’t know where this is going.

**feelicks** : i am interested.

**superior** : i’m going to pretend i’m still asleep just in case

**chanathan** : i have low expectations ngl

**ken** : :))) i will do this without speaking.

**pail** : oh dear, now i'm really afraid let me lock my bedroom door.

**ken changed ‘pail’s name to ‘god’s menu’**

**ken** : feast your eyes on my masterpiece.

**chanathan** : andddd look at that, he lowered my expectations even further..

**god** : i-

**tynee** : i feel like at this point we could just kick him out of the chat permanently and no one would regret it

**barbie** : i hate to say it but i agree

**sungshine** : okay, but lowkey comedy gold.

**ken** : see children, this is why we have soulmates! when your own girlfriend betrays you at least you have a soulmate to back you up!

**feelicks** : i get that its a pun, but i’m still confused.

**sungshine** : lixie you remember that mixtape changbin and his friend chan produced earlier this year that he had us all feature on?

**feelicks** : oh shit yeah. HAHAHA minho hyung, your brain is gold

**ken** : this is why you’re my favorite!

**chanathan** : i’m his friend chan :)

**sungshine** : SFLASFHNCAILWAJE HOW AM I SO STUPID ! OF COURSE YOU’RE THE CHAN THAT HELPED HIM !!! THATS WHY ALL THE SONGS WERE SO G O O D !!

**chanathan** : well thank you :)))

**sungshine** : your talent is immaculate

**god’s menu** : hey there, it was _my_ mixtape

**sungshine** : and my hyungie did so good!! yes he did!! what a good boy he is!!!! you deserve a treat and some tummy rubs don’t you? dont you hyungie!!

**god’s menu** : haha you’re so funny, i forgot to laugh.

**sungshine** : then don’t act like i didn’t stay in the studio all night with you and yeonjun hyung to listen to the whole thing and praise you and your work when you released it on soundcloud :-)

**feelicks** : the most unsettling smiley face

**god** : he’s right babe

**god’s menu** : yeah i know..

* * *

**chan + jisung**

* * *

**chan** : hey, you’re a production major too right?

**jisung** : well, not exactly, but close! i’m a vocal/instrument major with a minor in songwriting/production!

**chan** : ah yes that’s right! i remember changbin sending me your vocals for some of the tracks on the mixtape. you have a really amazing voice!

**jisung** : sdjlaskcnjns thank you hyung

**chan** : do you produce a lot as well?  
  


**jisung** : i really enjoy producing but i’m not that great at it yet. i have a few songs but i’m still figuring out my sound and everything

**chan** : i see. well, do you happen to be free tonight by chance?

* * *

**4 Gays and An Arrow**

* * *

**envy** : *screenshot* CAELNFKANEKD IS HE? AM I? FJKDZL AM I READING THIS CORRECTLY?!

**greed** : HOLY SHIT! LSDFN 

**lust** : STOP TEXTING US AND TELL HIM YOU’RE FREE AKSNJD

**pride** : ^^!!!

**wrath** : ^!!!

* * *

**chan + jisung**

* * *

**jisung** : i have a completely clear schedule, whats up? :)

**chan** : would you want to get food and hang out in the studio with me? i was gonna work on some things, so if you want we could share tracks and i could give you some pointers :)

* * *

**4 Gays and An Arrow**

* * *

**envy** : *screenshot* LACNLNKNSDMMZMANANBSBXZGYWIWOOEPFD,MFNBSGSHSJSKSKDFEHEWOSPS

**greed** : IM YELLING

**pride** : he really is..

**lust** : SAY YES SAY YESS!!!

**wrath** : STOP MAKING HIM WAIT

* * *

**chan + jisung**

* * *

**jisung** : i would love to hyung :)) that sounds really fun!

**chan** : awesome :) we can meet in the hallway around 7? and if you have any takeout restaurant recommendations i’m good with anything!

**jisung** : oh yeah! you haven’t gotten to go to many places yet huh. tell me when you’re free again and i’ll show you all my favorite spots :) but yes 7 is great, and theres this really good and cheap ramen bar not too far from the music building!

**chan** : i’ll be looking forward to it then! also that sounds perfect, i’d love it if you showed me around! :) do you have any classes tomorrow?

**jisung** : i have one 8 am but after that i’m free!

**chan** : great! if you’re up to it i’m free all day so we could meet up after your class and you could show me?

**jisung** : i would love too hyung :D

**chan** : great then its a date! ;) i’ll see you tonight okay?

**jisung** : acfskldns okay hyung :)))

* * *

**4 Gays and An Arrow**

* * *

**envy** : *screenshot* WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED

**greed** : you not only scored yourself one (1) date! but TWO!!! LOOK AT MY BABY THRIVING

**envy** : IM THRIVING

**lust** : YOU’RE THRIVING

**wrath** : our baby is all grown up

**pride** : the last bird in the nest *wipes tear*

**envy** : lskfldkf okay shut up, i’ve been in a relationship before

**greed** : but not with adonis ;)

**envy** : HOLY SHIT YOU’RE RIGHT!

**lust** : lmfao, so what are you gonna wear?

**envy** : SKASF FUCK I DIDN’T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT SKSKKB

**greed** : do you want help? :)))))))))))))))))))))

**envy** : yesyeyeysy please, can you all come to my room rn, i need to find something thats comfy but stylish and i have no idea where to start, please helpp

**greed** : seungmin and i are On Our Way

**lust** : i’ll bring accessories!!

**wrath** : i’ll bring my emotional support!

**envy** : thanks guys :’))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

* * *

**forbidden family**

* * *

**father figure** : :)

**mother figure** : someones happy

**wine aunt** : what does this mean?

**babie** : i am Curious

**father figure** : guess who scored not 1 but TWO dates with jisung :)))

**wine aunt** : hmm i wonder, maybe jeongin perhaps?

**mother figure** : skskksksdk

**babie** : im happy for you hyungie !!!! but if you hurt him, it’s instant death

**father figure** : i’m not that kind of guy :(

**wine aunt** : you better not be or you’ll regret it when you’re missing your kneecaps

**mother figure** : good luck channie hyung lol

**father figure** : you don’t have to worry i’ll treat him gently and with respect!

**wine aunt** : i never said he only likes it gently ;)

**mother figure** : is there ever a time that you don’t want to get blocked?

**wine aunt** : no, it’s my daily fun :-)

**babie** : moving on… what are you guys doing and when?

**father figure** : i asked him if he wants to get food with me tonight and go work in the studio together, and then tomorrow after his class, he’s gonna take me to his favorite places around town :)

**mother figure** : how wholesome :D

**babie** : that’s cute, he’ll love that! :))

**wine aunt** : my soulmate will definitely be panicky at first so keep that in mind

**babie** : oh yeah! he gets a little anxious and a lot nervous when it comes to stuff like this, but just talk to him comfortably and he’ll relax after a while.

**father figure** : i can do that!

**mother figure** : minbin, one of you please lend him a shirt or hoodie or something, so jisung doesn’t find out too quickly that all he wears is black

**father figure** : hey i’m pale!! black looks best on me!

**wine aunt** : it makes you look like a piece of paper.. if you put on more colors it’ll bring out some of the color in your skin channie

**father figure** : but i like black :(

**babie** : we have a lot to do minho hyungie 

**wine aunt** : yes we do *sigh*

**babie** : what time are you guys meeting tonight chan hyung? 

**father figure** : 7 pm, we’re meeting in the hallway

**wine aunt** : we only have like 3 hours! we must get started immediately.

**babie** : we’re on our way to your room hyungie

**father figure** : oh dear

**mother figure** : once again, good luck channie hyung sksk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. the next one will be longer I promise! anyways, I want to keep this fic strictly text/chat form, but I, who loves chansung, would definitely be willing to write their dates out as a two shot side fic and post that along with the next chapter if anyone wants that!! lemme know in the comments if you'd read it :) i'd link it in the next chapter! anyways hope you enjoyed this! i know i said slow burn but... we all should've known that that was not going to happen sksk
> 
> (also lil note: chansung getting together will not be the end of this fic in anyway. they are the main plotline yes, but after they get together the fic will continue on as just its own thing with all the different relationships and stuff. i also may carry out this universe into side fics and if i do that I'll add them into this series!)


	5. become a jult member today!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ken: the current member count of the jult is 10. everyone in this chat included other than yourself, and the 3 honorary members, my cats (who are honorary because jisung’s likes them the most hmph)
> 
> tynee: yes even i.
> 
> god: yes even me, god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! i've had this written since the last chapter, but I was writing the date chapters and they're taking a little longer than I hoped and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging!! so here's this, and i already have the next chapter typed up as well, so i should have that up as well as the link to the date chapters in the next couple days! if i don't please yell at me in the comments!!!
> 
> Yeonjun: mother figure / god  
> Chan: father figure / chanathan  
> Minho: wine aunt / ken / hoho  
> Changbin: babie / pail / god's menu  
> Hyunjin: lust / barbie  
> Jisung: envy / sunshine / jiji  
> Felix: greed / feelicks / fefe  
> Seungmin: pride / superior  
> Jeongin: wrath / tynee

* * *

**i have 3 fucking cats you assholes**

* * *

**feelicks** : I 👱♂️👁🤡 Wish 🙏💫🔮 We 👥👨❤️💋👨 Never 🙅♂️❌🚫 Met 👯👬🧚♀️. We 👥👨❤️💋👨 Broke Up 🚫🚷💥 On Pictochat ⌨️🕹 Crying 😭😢😣 On My DS 🎮❌💔

**ken** : i-.... wtf?

**sungshine** : kim seungmin what the fuck did you do to my soulmate.

**barbie** : ngl i’m scared of all lowercase jisung. it’s like he’s screaming at you even tho he’s calm.

**superior** : I PROMISE ITS NOT THAT BAD

**sungshine** : felix wouldn’t be quoting alt tiktok songs on this chat if it’s not that bad.

**ken** : oh, thats what that is..

**feelicks** : how do you not know that song??? ew minho hyung, are you on straight tiktok ???????

**ken** : um… i’m not on tiktok at all.

**feelicks** : GASP! tragic :(

**ken** : …

**feelicks** : its so sad being in the presence of a boomer in my own groupchat :c

**barbie** : please don’t call him a boomer… what would that make me :/

**feelicks** : his sugar baby of course 😼

**barbie** : okay, could be worse

**ken** : i-... you’re okay with him calling you my sugar baby?

**barbie** : let’s face it love, you come from a rich family, i’m younger than you, you buy anything i want, and we fuck. so.. its not that far fetched.

**ken** : thats all because you’re my girlfriend tho?

**sungshine** : seungmin you have 20 seconds before i come beat your door down.

**barbie** : yes, but there are some similarities we cannot deny.

**superior** : ITS NOT EVEN THAT BAD, I ATE HIS LAST BAG OF CHIPS WITHOUT REALIZING THEY WERE THE LAST ONES. I ALREADY APOLOGIZED AND SAID ID BUY HIM 10 MORE WHEN WE GO GROCERY SHOPPING TOMORROW KSDNLSAK!

**god’s menu** : its funny seeing jisung and seungmins roles in the chat switching rn

**chanathan** : roles?

**god’s menu** : jisung: always screaming in mispelled caps lock frantically with key smashing seungmin: always lowercase and seemingly passive, with the occasional punctuation mark

**chanathan** : interesting.

**feelicks** : it was a huge deal :((( i was saving my last bag for my weekly sad anime crying session tonight and now i have no chips to comfort me

**superior** : YOU LITERALLY HAVE ME WENFSLKJDN

**feelicks** : but i can’t eat you :(

**ken** : well i mean

**barbie** : shut up minho.

**god** : shut up minho.

**ken** : ouch

**sungshine** : lixie would you feel better if i joined you tonight :c

**feelicks** : yeth c:

**superior** : i-

**sungshine** : kim seungmin if those chip bags aren’t on the kitchen counter by tomorrow afternoon, then i’m kicking you out.

**superior** : nice try but you can’t kick me out!

**sungshine** : i have a foot don’t i?

**superior** : fine.

**ken** : aw is wittle seungminnie scared of the tiny jeeties?

**superior** : shut up.

**chanathan** : j-jeeties??

**feelicks** : oh yeah! chan-hyung is new here, i forgot.

**god’s menu** : as the jult leader, i shall be the one to inform our newest member in the chat of our sacred worship.

**chanathan** : jult? 👁👄👁

**feelicks** : as co-captain of the recruitment committee i will define this for you. jult = jisung cult.

**chanathan** : should i be afraid?

**sungshine** : yes.

**chanathan** : 👀

**god’s menu** : *clears throat* the jult is a cult founded by yours truly to worship our one and only king, han jisung. we frequently praise him and every part of his being for he is the bringer of our eternal happiness.

**sungshine** : they say this, and yet they also make fun of me every 3 minutes….

**ken** : as the other co-captain of the recruitment committee, may i explain our practices?

**god’s menu** : yes co-captain lee, go ahead.

**sungshine** : oh my god..

**ken** : we are a simple cult. our only goal is to praise our loving king, han jisung and to take down any that offend him.

**sungshine** : you offend me daily.

**barbie** : quiet great king.

**chanathan** : hyunjin? you’re part of it too?

**ken** : the current member count of the jult is 10. everyone in this chat included other than yourself, and the 3 honorary members, my cats (who are honorary because jisung’s likes them the most hmph)

**tynee** : yes even i.

**god** : yes even me, god.

**chanathan** : interesting… so these practices you were talking about minho?

**sungshine** : hyung…….. please don’t egg them on 

**ken** : hush great king. anyways channie, since you asked :)))))))) its very simple. every part of jisung that we praise, we take out the first (sometimes first and second) letters and replace them with j. because they need their own names as his features are superior to everyone else's. for example. jisung’s lovely squishie cheeks - jeeks, but to make it cuter, because that is one of the cutest parts of him, we add -ies at the end - jeekies.

**superior** : jeeties = jisung feet. they’re tiny so we add the -ies.

**feelicks** : jaist = jisung’s beautiful smol waist

**barbie** : jarms = dem guns

**ken** : jitties = dem pectorials

**tynee** : jips = dem cute heart shaped lips

**feelicks** : and also them hips that do not lie

**sungshine** : CAN YALL STOP

**god** : as the boyfriend of the leader, may i explain the last of the practices?

**god** ’ **s menu** : yes ♡

**god** : we also have monthly meetings, where we watch all of jisung’s past school performances and listen to our favorite released jisung tracks. 

**sungshine** : IM SORRY, Y’ALL DO WHAT???

**god** : and every sunday, while jisung is doing his homework, we all send him texts of our appreciation and love!

**sungshine** : okay, i’m not gonna lie, i do look forward to sunday’s every week c:

**tynee** : as you should.

**chanathan** : well.. thats more wholesome than i thought it would be! how did you guys choose positions?

**sungshine** : WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING THEM QUESTIONS?!?!?!

**god’s menu** : i’m the leader because i’ve had the pleasure of knowing our king for the longest amount of time, and i’m the founder of our cult.

**feelicks** : minho hyungie and i are co-captains of the recruitment committee because we are the most active members and the soulmates of the king. we are here to recruit new members when we see fit.

**ken** : what he said.

**barbie** : i’m the treasurer because i handle money the best, and we do a potluck for the monthly meetings

**sungshine** : can’t believe you guys meet up monthly to celebrate me without me even getting to come!!

**superior** : i’m the secretary because i organize the meetings and where we hold them

**tynee** : i’m just a member for jisung!

**god** : same, but if changbin gets sick or something and can’t do his leaderly duties, i’m his backup.

**sungshine** : yall have this figured out so much to the point that its scary.

**ken** : we are a cult after all :)

**chanathan** : i feel well informed.

**feelicks** : i have a feeling that we’re witnessing the awe of a future member.

**chanathan** : why future? can i join now? :)

**sungshine** : NSDFLANWFIKSFDJKNDSDSAKNHJASDNFSDBHJFHIWDUHADHJDWQHWQPJOEDWNLEFKBJFSHKBSFJKFSLFSLKFSLKMNFSRJNKRHKFIOEWNOIWNMKMLSADAKDMLSDMWAL

**ken** : HEAR THAT EVERYONE, WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER!!!

**feelicks** : *airhorne noises*

**chanathan** : :D

**god’s menu** : as the leader, i must inform you that you have to sign our binding contract to become an official member.

**ken** : you have to write your name in blood :)

**sungshine** : I N B L O O D ???  
  


 **feelicks** : no he’s joking lmfao.

**ken** : i am, but you do have to sign in red ink hehe. 

**chanathan** : what does the contract state?

**god’s menu** : that you will unconditionally love and support jisung for as long as you’re part of the cult, and that if you end up violating our one and only term of never truly harming our king then the cult has full permission to go after you!

**chanathan** : sounds fair :D

**sungshine** : I--------------------

**god’s menu** : i’ll bring the contract to your room :)))

**ken** : i will be your witness :))

**chanathan** : nice

**sungshine** : wtf is even going on.

* * *

**♡ soulmates ♡**

* * *

**hoho** : so :))))))))))) i take it the dates went welllllll

**fefe** : i’ve never seen anyone want to join the jult so quickly ;)))))))))

**jiji** : you guys are literally so embarrassing and also the WORST but hehe they were great (◡‿◡✿)

**fefe** : AHHH TELL US ALL ABOUT THEM

**hoho** : DID YOU GUYS FLIRT A TON

**fefe** : WHAT DID YOU GUYS TALK ABOUT 

**jiji** : CALM DOWN SKJFNKSFN LEMME ANSWER ONE AT A TIME

**fefe** : oke sorry..

**hoho** : go on then hehe

**jiji** : ok so.. i know i already met him a few nights ago at the welcome party, but getting to talk to him one on one was a whole different experience. he’s even sweeter than i thought he was before!!!!!! also really dorky ngl lol. but we have literally _so_ much in common, and he’s really funny and he must think I’M funny because he laughed at ALL of my jokes and i’ve never been prouder of myself hehe. anyways, of course i was really awkward and nervous at first, but he made me feel comfortable really quickly and talking to him was really easy for me after a little while which was surprising. we did flirt a little i guess sknkjdnks more him then me cuz ima little wimp but i think he’s like into me into me which is CRAZYASDKJ but im ahh everytime i even think about him my heart goes boom boom hehe. you know i like having deep conversations even if i don’t like talking about myself alot, but we talked some about our pasts and stuff and how we ended up where we are rn, and he’s so c o o l ugh. and since you’ve known him for a long time i’m sure you already know this minho, but he’s just such a genuine and kind person and i UGH he’s dreamy aslkdmskd. we’re going on another date next week uwu. i think i like him about 400 times more than i already did, and i hope i’m not getting ahead of myself but i could see myself falling in love with him in the future????? maybe???????????????

**jiji** : okay ew, i reread everything i just typed and DFNAKJDF WHY AM I SO CRINGY STOP

**fefe** : jisungieieiei i’m going to cry im so happy for you jdnaskn it’s been so long since you’ve liked someone like this

**hoho** : he really is a nice and genuine person. honestly, if you were to fall for anyone, i’m glad its him. all i want is for you to be happy and i think you guys can end up being really happy together.

**jiji** : aodksjn 🥺 thank you hyung! and thank you lixie ♡

**hoho** : of course!

**fefe** : AHHH i love sappy minho hehe

**hoho** : you might want to take pictures cuz it wont last long

**jiji** : oh believe me i already did :))))

* * *

**forbidden family**

* * *

**babie** : hehe channieeeeee

**father figure** : yes?

**wine aunt** : :))))))))))))

**babie** : you know~ if you were to become jisung’s boyfriend… you’d be an honorary member of the jult hehe

**wine aunt** : we’ve never had a boyfriend as a member before hehe

**father figure** : slksdk i guess i should try and work up to that then huh

**babie** : YES!

**wine aunt** : YES!

**mother figure** : yes :)

**father figure** : then i shall do it ;)

* * *

**chan + jisung**

* * *

**jisung** : hyung skndksfn you didn’t actually join their dumb fake cult right?

**chan** : i did :) you can ask minho! he was my witness hehe

**jisung** : anfalkjdsfnal hyung

**chan** : i think it’s really sweet how your friends love you so much that they did something like this lol

**jisung** : hnghgn we get on each others nerves alot but im really glad to have them as my friends

**jisung** : i’m also really glad i got to meet you hyung..

**chan** : i’m glad i got to meet you too jisung :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! like i said in the before notes, I should have the next chap up and the date chaps up along with it within the next couple days, please yell at me if I don't lol! love you guys :) if you want to be homies and scream about skz and other groups with me my twitter is @LUNARHJSX i'd love to talk to you guys! anyways, see you in a couple days :)


	6. Non-chapter announcement!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// mentions of sexual assault

hi everyone!

i planned to have the new chapters out today, but because of everything that has happened since yesterday, they will instead be out later this week!

I'm extremely upset about what happened, and I'm still trying to comprehend all of my feelings about the matter. as a sexual assault victim myself, i always want to side with the victim because i know how scary it is to come out with your story and worry about people believing you, especially when someone famous is involved. i loved woojin so much but i will not stand by his side in anyway at this point. i’m really disappointed about his own statement after the allegations and i can’t support him further. I've decided to remove him from this fic and any past fics I've written with him in it. please understand that this will take time, as all my characters have detailed arcs, and I'm really going to have to figure out how to work this out, but this fic luckily should not take a long time to edit, and the new chaps and edits should be up by hopefully Friday of this week.

*update: i decided that i’m just going to change woojin’s character in this to yeonjun from txt and not have him speak as often anymore, turning him into more of a background character so that i don’t have to mess with changbin or his small but there character arc*

if anyone is struggling with processing everything and needs someone to talk to, my dms on twitter are always open (@phobia_mp3) i will do my best to answer as soon as possible.

everyone please stay safe, wash your hands, WEAR A FUCKING MASK, take time for yourself mentally if you need to do so. i love you. stray kids loves you. i will see you all soon!


	7. Finally! Some Good Fucking Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **envy** : not chan literally asking me on my dream date…..
> 
>  **greed** : OMG REALLY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!!! im so so sorry for such a long wait.... the w**jin situation ended up hitting a lot harder than i'd hoped it would and it sadly stumped my writing for longer than expected! I'll explain more in the end notes so you guys can get to the fic, but I'm really sorry once again :( updates from now on should be pretty regular, at least one chapter every couple of weeks :) this chapter there's a big chansung development, some jeongin angst, and other fun stuff! i tried to make it a little longer since i made you all wait so long so yeah! hope you enjoy this 3,850 word chapter :))
> 
> Yeonjun - mother figure / god  
> Chan - father figure / chanathan / channie  
> Minho - wine aunt / ken / best hyung min  
> Changbin - babie / god's menu / best hyung bin  
> Hyunjin - lust / barbie  
> Jisung - envy / sunshine / our baby ji  
> Felix - greed / feelicks / what a fucking sweetheart  
> Seungmin - pride / superior / what a fucking king  
> Jeongin - wrath / tynee / what a fucking icon

* * *

**chan + jisung**

[11:50 am]

* * *

**chan** : i am curious about a thing

**jisung** : what’s that hyung ?

**chan** : i’m assuming you know how all the other couples in the gc got together?

**jisung** : OTHER SKFJNSKDJFNKSDF but yes uwu

**chan** : :) anyways, i’m curious about how

**jisung** : oh that’s an easy fix !

* * *

**i have 3 fucking cats you assholes**

[11:56 am]

* * *

**sungshine** : EVERYONEEEEEE channie hyung wants to know how all the couples in the chat got together c:

**chanathan** : okay this way works too ig lol

**feelicks** : OOOOO CAN I GO FIRST !! I wanna talk about minnie c:

**sungshine** : go on :)

**feelicks** : okay so ! you’d never believe it but we were literally a coffee shop au !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! seungmin used to work at the old starbucks near campus that i used to frequent, and of course the first time i saw him i was like WOW A TOL CUTIE, so of course i tried flirting with him when i went up to order, but my boi was so oblivious and dense

**superior** : hey !

**feelicks** : sorry baby but its tru. anyways, since he didnt get it then and the shop was pretty busy, i just decided that i’d try again some other day. so i came back with jisung the same day the next week and minnie was there luckily, but this time when i flirted he actually caught up, and got it this time and FLIRTED BACK anyways, i ended up asking him what his schedule was, and i used to go study at the cafe every day that he worked and talk to him whenever he had the chance. after about 2 months, he finally did the cutest cheesiest thing and asked me out using a bad pun on the side of my coffee cup hehe. and now its almost been 2 years since we’ve been boyfies :D

**chanathan** : that’s cute !

**sungshine** : it really was hehe, and he used to talk about him 24/7 !!! if we were anywhere that wasn’t the coffee shop, seungmin was the only thing he talked about lol

**feelicks** : HOW COULD I NOT HE WAS SO CUTE

**superior** : was? :(

**feelicks** : IS! but you were cuter back then cuz you were alot more shy around me uwu

**superior** : okay fine <3

**feelicks** : <3333333333333333333

**chanathan** : wholesome :3

**chanathan** : what about hyunho ?

**sungshine** : *coughs*

**ken** : *blinks*

**barbie** : *sniffs*

**tynee** : *looks away*

**god’s menu** : to put it simply and make it as least uncomfy as possible, hyunjin was seungmin’s best friend and we all went out together to an amusement park to get acquainted with him and seungmin after seunglix got together, so they met there and from then on it went from one night stand —> friends with benefits —> dating. 

**chanathan** : ah i see

**tynee** : i pretend i do not

**barbie** : anyways yeah we’ve been together for a year and a half now :)

**ken** : :))

**feelicks** : uwu soft minho hyung entered the chat

**ken** : only for hyunjin 

**barbie** : :))) <333

**chanathan** : cute :) so lastly junnie and bin?

**god’s menu** : nothing crazy. we were in the same vocal class in our 2nd semester of freshman year, and we had a couple mutual friends. we did a half-a-semester long project together and we liked each other through the whole thing and then when we were done he asked me out :)

**god** : he was a cutie back then

**sungshine** : can confirm 

**god’s menu** : am i not a cutie now? :c

**god** : now you’re even cuter ;)

**tynee** : bARF

**ken** : yuck

**chanathan** : that’s so cute :)))

**feelicks** : isn’t itttttt :))))

**tynee** : and i, the superior being of this chat no matter what seungmin’s username says, am aroace so i don’t really date, though i’ve had a couple of queer-platonic partners. i let the couples and or jisung cuddle me on the rare occurrence that i crave affection.

**sungshine** : rare = every other day

**tynee** : don’t listen to him he’s lying.

**god** : no he’s not.

**tynee** : hurumph.

**chanathan** : thank you for sharing with me jeongin :)

**tynee** : no problem hyung :) you seem like a man i can Trust.

**god’s menu** : he really does give off that vibe doesn’t he ? like even if you haven’t known him for long he just seems like a trustworthy person.

**chanathan** : stop i’ll blush

**sungshine** : no but seriously though. 

**ken** : even when we only knew chan virtually, we were able to get close so quickly even though we’d never met in person. which is crazy, cuz you guys know i don’t trust people that easily, but it was so easy to trust chan hyung

**chanathan** : omg stoppppp

**god’s menu** : homie do be red af right now

**chanathan** : i told you i would blush !!!!

**sungshine** : HYUNG YOURE SO CUTE

**tynee** : oh so he bold now . character development.

**chanathan** : wjqiwjndjd

**feelicks** : random subject change but since we’re asking questions, i have one of my own !

**tynee** : go on then

**feelicks** : the hyungs have mentioned it a little before, but how did you guys meet chan online ? it’s been about 2 years now right ?

**ken** : oh shit it has been 2 years now huh..

**chanathan** : i guess it has! wow. minho and i met on an online forum about music production. he needed a producer for a dance project that wasn’t changbin for once, and he found my soundcloud. we became friends from that, and then he added changbin into a groupchat with us, and we hit it off quickly. then changbin introduced me to yeonjun and the rest is history.

**god’s menu** : man those were good times

**chanathan** : and now i’m here :D

**sungshine** : :D

**feelicks** : as he should be

**tynee** : our friend group finally seems complete

**chanthan** : complete ?

**barbie** : i get it. it really doesn’t feel like we need anyone else past this. this is such a A+ group

**god** : i agree !

**ken** : ^

**god’s menu** : ^^

**sungshine** : you did that channie hyung :)

**chanthan** : thanks guys :))) i really like being a part of this friend group!

* * *

**forbidden family**

[2:54 pm]

* * *

**wine aunt** : chan hyunggggg~

**father figure** : um hi lol

**babie** : :))))))))))))))))))

**father figure** : what’s happening..

**mother figure** : i don’t know either lol

**wine aunt** : why were you so suddenly curious about how all the couples got together ?

**father figure** : ...am i not allowed to be curious?

**babie** : of course you can be! but we have a theory.

**father figure** : a theory ?

**wine aunt** : a theory indeed

**mother figure** : which is..

**wine aunt** : were you trying to get ideas on how to ask jisung out ?

**babie** : >:)

**mother figure** : oooo 

**father figure** : ...well maybe part of it was about that. i also genuinely wanted to know ! but if you must know yes, i am currently trying to figure out how i should ask him out.

**babie** : do you want our help ?

**wine aunt** : changbin and i specifically know the most about our little sungshine, so we wouldn’t mind giving you a little bit of information ;)

**father figure** : um.. okay yeah! can i run my ideas by you guys, and you can just tell what he would like about them and what he wouldn’t ?

**babie** : no problem! run them by us :)

**wine aunt** : ^!!!

**father figure** : okay so..

* * *

**chan + jisung**

[4:00 pm]

* * *

**chan** : hey ji, are you free tonight ?

* * *

**4 Gays and An Arrow**

[4:02 pm]

* * *

**envy** : *screenshot*

**envy** : WHAT’S HAPPENING, DO YOU THINK SOMETHING’S HAPPENING???

**wrath** : don’t you guys go on dates often now?

**envy** : we DO! BUT!!! idk this just feels different dslkmsf

**pride** : what are you, minho hyung? your intuition is suddenly just telling you this means something else?

**envy** : I CAN’T EXPLAIN IT! IT JUST SEEMS DIFFERENT OKAY?!

**lust** : maybe you should like.. text him back and find out?

**greed** : ^!

**envy** : ugh nevermind, you guys are useless!

* * *

**chan + jisung**

[4:05 pm]

* * *

**jisung** : hi hyung ! i am free tonight. what’s up :)

**chan** : changbin is hanging out with his other friends and minho and hyunjin are going out, so i’m going to have the apartment to myself, and it’s gonna be kinda lonely. do you want to come over and like cook and watch a movie or something ?

* * *

**jisung’s favorite hyungs in the whole wide world !**

[4:07 pm]

* * *

**our baby ji** : so. how is it that chan hyung knows what my _ideal_ date is…

**best hyung min** : i don’t think i know what you’re talking about

**best hyung bin** : i also have no idea what you’re talking about

**our baby ji** : uh-huh.. so chan hyung asking me to come over to cook and watch a movie is just a coincidence ?

**best hyung min** : he asked you to come over to cook and watch a movie ?

**best hyung bin** : wow this dude really knows what he’s doing huh

**our baby ji** : i know you 2 were involved with this! i know that for a fact actually ! but i have to go answer chan, so you’re off the hook for now.

**best hyung min** : :)

**best hyung bin** : (:

* * *

**chan + jisung**

[4:10 pm]

* * *

**jisung** : that’s sounds perfect hyung !! i’d love to :))) what time should i head over ?

**chan** : great :) minho is taking hyunjin out around 7, so you could head over a little before then ? whenever you’d like tbh lol

**jisung** : how about i come a little early, so we can talk about what we want to make ? maybe like 6:30 ?

**chan** : good idea ! we went grocery shopping today, so we have a lot of options

**jisung** : yay ! im excited :) i’ll see you then hyung !

**chan** : me too :) see you then !

* * *

**4 Gays and An Arrow**

[4:26 pm]

* * *

**envy** : not chan literally asking me on my dream date…..

**greed** : OMG REALLY ?

**tynee** : what’s your dream date hyung ?

**envy** : cooking dinner together, and then cuddling while watching a movie 🥺

**pride** : that’s… actually underwhelming tbh, i was expecting something a bit more extravagant

**envy** : yeah, i’m actually pretty simple. i enjoy cozy dates, where we can do a simple fun activity, and i also get lots of hugs! :D

**greed** : you’re so cute !! if chan wasn’t actively pursuing you right now, i’d take you for myself >:(

**pride** : what am i, a piece of meat ?

**greed** : the cutest and bestest piece of meat in the entire world !!!!

**lust** : ....i’m sorry but wtf

**tynee** : just smile and wave..

**envy** : i love you too felix, anyways lol i’m going over at 6:30 :) also i still have that ✨ _feeling_ ✨ that this is more than a random date.. but i’ll let you guys know how it goes.

**lust** : can i walk over with you ?

**envy** : of course :) your date isn’t til 7 tho right ?

**lust** : yeah, but i want to go a bit early just cause

**envy** : as long as ‘just cause’ isn’t anything gross, then i don’t mind at all :)

**lust** : i’m coming with you whether you say yes or not anyways. also it’s a two (2) second walk so.

**envy** : yeah whatever..

* * *

**i have 3 fucking cats you assholes**

[7:20 pm]

* * *

**tynee** : damn so i’m like the only one by myself rn huh..

**feelicks** : :( sorry innie, hyunho went on date, and so did chansung, and binnie is with his friends, so seungie and i thought we should go on a date too.

**tynee** : its fine, it’s not like i’m dying of loneliness or anything…………….

**superior** : it sounds like you’re dying of loneliness bub

**tynee** : UGH it’s just that,,, you know what, since you and felix hyung are the only ones answering the chat, im going to move to our maknae chat hold on..

* * *

**maknae line world domination me thinks**

[7:24 pm]

* * *

**what a fucking king** : okay here.

**what a fucking icon** : the best chat we have

**what a fucking sweetheart** : truly

**what a fucking king** : okay so, permission to rant ? or better yet, vent ?

**what a fucking icon** : permission granted, grace us with your frustrated speech

**what a fucking king** : n i c e

**what a fucking king** : okay so pre-vent i want to be VERY clear, that i am 100% ecstatic about jisung hyung finding a whole man, especially a whole man as great as chan hyung

**what a fucking sweetheart** : this is about jisung ?

**what a fucking king** : kind of ?? not really but he’s a part of it

**what a fucking king** : so like.. i don’t really understand my feelings. it’s just that, jisung hyung and i have been the Singular Pringulars™ in the friend group for so long now, and it was kinda nice, just because you guys all had relationships and thats cool and all, but we didn’t, so we just like spent a lot of time together as singles, like watching movies and just being each other’s company while everyone else was out with each other, and now that him and chan hyung are going on dates and stuff, i’m just… idk im starting to feel really lonely. which doesn’t make sense cuz i don’t really desire a relationship or want a significant other or anything like that, but i … i don’t know i don’t like being alone ig :/ and like yeah i have other friends and stuff, but i’m the closest with our small group of 9 and i’m the most comfortable with you guys..

**what a fucking sweetheart** : innie :( 

**what a fucking icon** : do you think you wanna find another qp-partner ?

**what a fucking king** : i thought about it, but honestly that shit is so fucking hard. like, theres not a ton of aroace people around here for one, and 2 theres even LESS people that like or even believe that queer-platonic relationships even exist which is r o u g h and like in the end out of that 1% of people left, i doubt theres anyone i’d be willing to spend a ton of time with.. so like in short.. no ♡

**what a fucking sweetheart** : i see :( .. well obviously there are specific times when we would like time to ourselves, but other than those, you know we wouldn’t mind if you tagged along with us whenever everyone else is gone :(

**what a fucking king** : thats the thing though, i love you guys, but also, i don’t want to be a third wheel. and not like, you guys would be all lovey dovey and i’d just be there cuz i know you guys would pay attention to me, but i’d rather just let you guys go by yourselves, i’d feel too singled out emotionally i don’t knowsalkdandn ugh none of this makes sense im sorry :(

**what a fucking sweetheart** : NO NOT THE SAD FACE, I HAVE TRULY FAILED YOU HUH ! i understand that it’s probably not as much fun hanging out with a couple all the time rather than another single friend, so don’t worry about it, i just wanted to offer because you know we always love having you around. 

**what a fucking icon** : we do love having you around, you’re my best friend after all. but also, if we can’t help you what are you gonna do?

**what a fucking king** : love you guys too! but yeah, i don’t really know, i think i’ll sit on this conversation for a little while, and tell you guys when i think of something, but venting helped alot, thank you :)

**what a fucking sweetheart** : anytime my sweet child! :x

**what a fucking icon** : thats what homies are for :)

* * *

**4 Gays and An Arrow**

[10:09 pm]

* * *

**envy** : so………………………………………….. i have something to say!

**greed** : OMG its been like 4 hours, he’s gonna tell us about his date.

**pride** : spill i’ve been waiting all night

**lust** : deadass

**wrath** : ^!!

**envy** : okay so 1st…. chan,

**pride** : chan w h a t

**lust** : don’t just leave us in suspense asshat 

**envy** : rude af, but anyway.. sorry i was reminiscing.

**envy** : so first, chan is a really good kisser

**greed** : LKFNLAKNCNEN U KISSED

**wrath** : d i s g u s t i n g

**lust** : how good ;)

**wrath** : crazy how im about to mute the chat

**envy** : for innie’s sake i will not go into detail, but i will say that chan can tie a cherry stem with his tongue :]

**greed** : dats hot

**lust** : agreed, but so can minho so :)

**pride** : sekcee

**wrath** : yuck ♡

**envy** : heheheheh but get this, that’s not all.

**greed** : OMG THERES MORE TELL US

**wrath** : as long as its nothing gross please

**envy** : don’t worry innie, i think even you will like this part

**wrath** : Bold Assumption

**lust** : TELL US ALREADY

**envy** : chan asked me to be his boyfriend :D i of course, because im not a fucking idiot, said YES (and then we made out hehe)

**greed** : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**pride** : finally! some good fucking food

**lust** : the sad era of single jisung has finally ended

**wrath** : you were right, i liked this part (minus the parenthesis)

**envy** : I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AHAHAHSHD AND HE LOOKS LIKE T H A T

**lust** : truly a miracle

**envy** : b i t c h

**envy** : ANYWAYS IM TOO LIT TO CARE ABOUT HYUNJIN’S TEASING !! I WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW BEFORE I TOLD THE BIG CHAT, HERE I GO BYE BYE

* * *

**forbidden family**

[10:14 pm]

* * *

**wine aunt** : okay bang chan, it’s been 4 hours, i know the date is either over or at least got to the good part already by now, spill

**babie** : ^^^^!!!!

**mother figure** : even i am on the edge of my seat hyung

**father figure** : i currently can’t speak.

**wine aunt** : what why !! did something go wrong ???   
  


**father figure** : no i am just not allowed. you’ll see in a few minutes just wait.

**babie** : ???

**mother figure** : ????

* * *

**i have 3 fucking cats you assholes**

[10:19 pm]

* * *

**sungshine** : BEEP FUCKING BEEP BEEP BITCHES GET YOUR ASS INTO THIS CHAT. HYUNHO STOP MAKING OUT FOR A SECOND AND COME SEE!!

**barbie** : the way i just texted you like 20 seconds ago in another chat, how could i do that if i was making out with minho

**sungshine** : you guys makeout any chance you get, i have no reason but to assume

**ken** : well for your information we are simply cuddling, so there.

**sungshine** : awesome, ANYWAYS, ROLL CALL SEND SOMETHING IF YOU’RE HERE

**barbie** : fuck you

**ken** : !

**feelicks** : smooch

**superior** : something

**god’s menu** : pika pika

**god** : hi :)

**chanathan** : :)

**tynee** : *hissing noises*

**sungshine** : alright ! hello everyone :) anyways, i have an ♡ a n n o u n e m e n t ♡ but instead of simply typing it, i want to be ✨ _dramatic_ ✨ so..

**barbie** : when are you _not_ dramatic

**sungshine** : hyunjin you’re literally the most dramatic person i’ve met in my entire life, please shut up

**barbie** : i mean he’s right but he shouldn’t say it..

**sungshine** : ANYWAY :)))

**_sunghine has changed their name to ‘chan’s_ ** ♡ ** _’_ **

**_sungshine has changed chanathan’s name to ‘jisung’s_ ** ♡ ** _’_ **

**chan’s** ♡: okay now i’ll say it. CHAN AND I ARE OFFICIALLY BOYFRIENDS !!!

**jisung’s** ♡: :D

**feelicks** : *extremely high pitched screeching*

**ken** : finally! some good fucking food

**superior** : not minho hyung and i saying the same thing ew

**tynee** : i’ll pretend to be suprised, Wow! y a y! how e x c i t i n g

**god’s menu** : Y E S

**god** : omg congratulations! :)

**barbie** : *gasps*

**chan’s** ♡: okay so 2000 line + jeongin know already because i told them first but yeah

**ken** : *gasps* im your **soulmate**

**god’s menu** : *gasps* i’m your **favorite hyung**

**chan’s** ♡: sorry hyungs i love you guys so so much, but i was already talking to 2000 line + innie about it earlier, so i told them first :/

**god’s menu** : whatever.

**ken** : what he said.

**chan’s** ♡: ill bring you guys cupcakes tomorrow !!!

**ken** : apology accepted

**god’s menu** : ah sexy sexy bribery, you’re forgiven 

**chan’s** ♡: lmfao anyways. :))))))

**jisung’s** ♡: :)))))))

**barbie** : so how did the question get popped

**chan’s** ♡: oH, well first, we decided to make chicken fettuccine alfredo for dinner, because we’re _fancy_ and it was fucking bomb by the way, and after that, we scrolled through a ton of movies for along time before chan admitted to me that he’s never seen The Last Song, so of course i had to put it on! anyways, after the movie, we discussing things about it that we liked and i was talking about how ever since i was a kid when i saw that movie, i wanted whatever type of chemistry and love that miley and liam had in that movie, and told him how i haven’t gotten that yet, and chan aksfjnwef;lwfn CHAN WAS ALL LIKE ‘what if i want to be that for you,” AND WHEN I TELL YOU MY HEART L E A P E D, so i was like huhhhhhhhhhhhhh? and chan was all sappy and went on this whole tiny speech about how much he’s liked the dates we went on and how much he likes ME AHAHSHSH and then he asked me to be his b o y f r i e n d, and of course, i said FUCK YES, and attacked him with kisses ♡ anyways, we’re married now :)

**feelicks** : CHAN HYUNG YOU SMOOTH SMOOTH MAN!

**ken** : deserved

**tynee** : gay af

**jisung’s** ♡: you’re all just gonna ignore the fact that he said married..

**barbie** : oh chan sweetie, you’re new here so i’ll let you know right now, he said married because, as of now, you are simply, _stuck_ with him.

**chan’s** ♡: i am simply, never letting you go :)

**ken** : yep, and that’s just how it be.

**jisung’s** ♡: ah i see

**chan’s** ♡: also you should know :) i’ve been holding back quite a bit since you joined the chat, so now that you're my boyfriend, and you’re stuck with me ♡ you should prepare yourself for the jisung you know now x1000 :D

**jisung’s** ♡: oh boy

**ken** : its so much, just you wait

**chan’s** ♡: :DDD

**jisung’s** ♡: i shall

**god’s menu** : well this was very wholesome and im very happy for the both of you uwu. i’m heading home now, and then im knocking the fuck out, so i might as well just say goodnight now :) goodnight !

**god** : goodnight binnie ♡

**ken** : hyunjin and i are in the elevator as we speak, jinnie’s sleeping over and we’re both tired af so goodnight from us as well!

**barbie** : ♡

**chan’s** ♡: i am not going to sleep anytime soon because of my excitement but i am going to watch valentine’s day on netflix in my room and eat ice cream, so i’ll say goodnight too! goodnight :)

**tynee** : sleeping sounds so nice, i shall follow along, goodnight hyungs and hyunjin 

**feelicks** : minnie and i are headed home as well, goodnight everyone <333

**superior** : night!

**god** : night y’all :)

**jisung’s** ♡: wait one last thing before you all leave ! i forgot to ask earlier today

**ken** : yes?

**jisung’s** ♡: what’s up with the group chat name?

**chan’s** ♡: oh dear..

**god’s menu** : oh god..

**ken** : :)) i will give no details, just blame seungmin and felix.

**feelicks** : hyung :(( it’s been like a year, please forgive us :(

**ken** : never. goodnight !

**jisung’s** ♡: ???

**chan’s** ♡: dw about it hyungie i’ll explain later lol

**jisung’s** ♡: alright then…

* * *

♡ **boyfriends** ♡ 

* * *

**channie** ♡: i know neither of us are sleeping anytime soon, but you said you’d be off your phone so, goodnight angel ♡

**sungie** ♡: SAKDLASKDLASKDFJEAFI ur gonna start using pet names on me now ?

**channie** ♡: only if you’re comfortable with it

**sungie** ♡: FUCK YEAH I AM. omg, call me baby

**channie** ♡: baby

**sungie** ♡: AHHHHBAJHDSB this is the best day of my life omfg 

**channie** ♡: :))))

**sungie** ♡: wait i miss you now :c wanna come watch valentine's day and eat ice cream while cuddling ?

**channie** ♡: how could i say no to that

**sungie** ♡: im SCREECHING. you're enabling my clinginess ! this is amazing !! get your ass over here, i'll come unlock the door !

**channie** ♡: I don't mind clingy ! on my way :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH CHANSUNG FINALLY GOT TOGETHER IM SO EXCITED FOR THE REST OF THE FIC CUZ I CAN GO WILD NOW WITH THE PLOT :))))) anyways i hope you guys liked it!! 
> 
> lemme explain myself a little about why this chap was so late. because of everything with wj and couple other personal problems i've been dealing with, i've been a little too stressed out to write im sorry for that :( you guys were so sweet in the comments after i posted the authors note chapter, and I'm so sorry for not replying till now but thank you all so much! i know i said i'd write the extra fic for chansungs first 2 dates but because of my stress i've decided to postpone them for a little while, I'm sorry to those who were looking forward to it, but i promise they will come out eventually, i just decided to take my time with them instead of rushing them out to you all. i wanted to put some paragraphs of chansung's date from this fic in here, but that stressed me out as well, and i thought it would be better to just give you guys all of this instead. i really hope this was enough to make up for it!! love you all :) I'll be posting regularly from now on like i said in the beginning so please look forward to it :)


	8. really? me? you killed me ?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sunshine** : i found a hunger games simulator online, and i really really really want to play it with everyone !!! i think it would be fun, it doesn’t really require any activity, but it’ll be like a fun little roleplaying thing uwu
> 
>  **tynee** : i don’t hate that idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i tricked you :) ! im double updating this week (maybe triple we shall see) to make up for all the lost time from before! this chapter is honestly such a filler, and its mainly for my multistan homies ! i have a lot of extra members from other groups in this chapter so hopefully you guys know at least a few so this will be more enjoyable !! if you don't i'd suggest looking them up just so you can at least know what they look like ! i had a lot of fun with this one, so I hope you like it !
> 
> TW// they play a hunger games simulator, so there are descriptions of violence and death in this chapter, if that makes you uncomfy please skip this one !

* * *

**i have 3 fucking cats you assholes**

* * *

**chan’s** : we’re like fire and rain!

**barbie** : fire and rain!

**chan’s** : you can drive me insane!

**barbie** : you can drive me insane!

**chan’s** : but i can’t stay mad at you for anything!!

**barbie** : we’re like venus and mars!

**chan’s** : venus and mars!

**barbie** : we’re like different stars!

**chan’s** : like different stars!

**barbie** : you’re the harmony to every song i singggg

**chan’s** : and i wouldn’t change a 

**barbie** : wouldn’t change a 

**chan’s** : thing~

**barbie** : thing~

**superior** : so um… why?

**chan’s** : well! jinnie and i were talking about disney channel movies together, and we were trying to find a pair that matches our enemies to besties friendship arc, and though we couldn’t find a perfect pair, we did decide that demi and joe’s duet from camp rock 2 fit us pretty well

**barbie** : yeah :))

**superior** : so you decided to type the lyrics in the main chat ??

**chan’s** : and what about it 

**superior** : nothing i guess ???

**god’s menu** : are you both really that bored ?

**barbie** : yes  ♡ 

**chan’s** : yes  ♡

**feelicks** : DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY THEY WERE BORED ??!!

**tynee** : hear ?

**chan’s** : yes lixie im bored out of my mind.

**feelicks** : WELL FEAR NOT FOR ✨ I AM HERE ✨

**tynee** : quoting anime this early in the morning ?

**jisung’s** : its like… 4 pm

**tynee** : your point?

**feelicks** : I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO SAY THEY WERE BORED SO THAT I COULD SUGGEST AN IDEA IVE BEEN HARBORING IN MY MASSIVE SIZED BRAIN !!!

**barbie** : spill, i’ll do just about anything rn

**ken** : anything ? ;)

**barbie** : anything but minho

**tynee** : everyday we stray further and further away from god…

**superior** : dead meme

**chan’s** : what’s your idea lix ?

**feelicks** : well.. actually, hold on just a sec, i must do something !

**_feelicks changed their username to ‘sunshine’_ **

**sunshine** : man i’ve been wanting to do that forever, but jisung had sungshine and it would’ve looked too similar ! anyways !!!

**sunshine** : i found a hunger games simulator online, and i really really really want to play it with everyone !!! i think it would be fun, it doesn’t really require any activity, but it’ll be like a fun little roleplaying thing uwu

**tynee** : i don’t hate that idea

**superior** : seconded

**ken** : thirded

**chan’s** : that sounds really fun ! i’m in

**god’s menu** : i have nothing else better to do, so why not

**god** : i’m in !

**jisung’s** : i love hunger games ! i’m in :)

**barbie** : getting the chance to fake kill one or all of you? why would i say no to that

**chan’s** : weirdo

**sunshine** : YAY ! the only thing is! we need exactly 24 people, and there are only 9 of us :(

**god** : i have another gc that i bet would like to play, it’s only 4 more people, but i think you guys already know some of them !

**sunshine** : anyone is welcome :) ask if they wanna join hyung !

**barbie** : i can invite my other 2000 line friends.. that’s 3 more people. oh ! wait actually, i can invite my twin sister and her small group of friends too, that’ll make 8 !

**sunshine** : yes do it !! i have a 2000 line friend of my own i can invite !

**tynee** : i have a 2001 line homie i can ask..

**sunshine** : PERFECT ! does anybody else know one more person?

**chan’s** : nope you guys are my only friends lol

**jisung’s** : not really..

**god’s menu** : i got one. he’s always down for games like this, i’ll ask.

**sunshine** : yay ! okay, i’ll start a new chat, and you guys can add them in! let’s not use nicknames so it won’t get too confusing !

**superior** : sounds good   
  


* * *

**may the odds be forever in your favor**

* * *

**_felix has added ‘chan, minho, yeonjun, changbin, hyunjin, eric, jisung, seungmin, and jeongin’ to the chat._ **

**_changbin has added ‘_ ** **wooyoung’** **_to the chat_ **

**_yeonjun has added ‘_ ** **soobin, beomgyu, taehyun, and kai’** **_to the chat_ **

**_hyunjin has added ‘_ ** **bomin, sanha, daehwi, and yeji’** **_to the chat_ **

**_jeongin has added ‘_ ** **hyunsuk’** **_to the chat_ **

**_yeji added ‘_ ** **ryujin, lia, chaeryoung and yuna’** **_to the chat_ **

**felix** : wow, it do be a full house in here !! welcome everybody :) let’s all introduce ourselves with names, pronouns, and who you came with / who you’re dating if you’re with someone in the chat just for fun before we get started shall we ? i’ll start, my name is felix, he/him, i started the game ! and i’m dating seungmin :)

**chan** : i’m chan, he/him, ig felix brought me?, i’m dating jisung :)

**minho** : i’m minho, he/him, i’m with felix ig, and i’m dating hyunjin

**changbin** : i’m changbin. he/him, felix, and dating yeonjun uwu

**yeonjun** : i’m yeonjun ! he/him, from felix’s chat, i’m dating changbin :)

**wooyoung** : i’m wooyoung ! he/him, changbin, and i have 2 boyfriends actually but they’re not in this chat umu

**hyunjin** : i’m hyunjin :) they/them, felix, and dating minho !

**yeji** : i’m yeji, hyunjin’s twin (sadly) ! she/her, hyunjin, i’m also dating someone out of the chat

**hyunjin** : *rolls eyes*

**sanha** : i’m sanha, he/him, hyunjin, and i also have a boyfriend whose not in the chat

**lia** : hi ! im lia :) she/her, yeji eonnie, and i’m dating chaeryoung !

**bomin** : hi, i’m bomin, he/him, hyunjin, and single af

**jisung** : i’m jisung :) he/him, felix, and i’m dating chan uwuwu

**seungmin** : seungmin ! he/him, felix, and i’m dating felix

**soobin** : hi, i’m soobin c: , he/they, yeonjun hyung, and i’m alone lol

**eric** : hi !! i’m eric, he/him, felix, and i have a boyfriend outside of the chat too hehe

**daehwi** : hi! i’m daehwi :)) he/him, hyunjin, and boyfriend outside of chat

**jeongin** : i’m jeongin ! he/him, felix, and i’m aroace lol

**beomgyu** : i’m beomgyu :) ! he/him, yeonjun hyung (but i actually know jeongin too !), and i’m dating taehyun :)

**jeongin** : omg hi beomgyu ! i didn’t know you were friends with yeonjun hyung too 

**beomgyu** : :))))

**ryujin** : i’m ryujin :] she/they, yeji eonnie, and i’m alone too lol

**chaeyoung** : hi ! chaeryoung, she/her, yeji eonnie, and i’m with lia :x

**hyunsuk** : hi i’m hyunsuk, he/him, jeongin, alone :)

**taehyun** : taehyun, he/him, yeonjun hyung, dating beomgyu

**kai** : huening kai, he/him, yeonjun hyung, also aroace !

**yuna** : hi :) yuna ! she/her, yeji eonnie, alone !

**felix** : nice ! that’s everyone i think :) i’m excited to play with you all !!

**ryujin** : can i ask how this works exactly ?

**felix** : yes ! so basically, i type all our names up into a generator for the game, and it just gives us all simulations of what would happen. so it’ll state location, time of day, and what someone is doing until everyone dies off, including like who kills who, or why someone died from something else, stuff like that, and in the end, one person will win :) you don’t have to do anything really, just wait and read lol

**ryujin** : okay cool 

**wooyoung** : i’m so ready >:)

**minho** : looking forward to beating you all :)

**sanha** : sure >:)

**eric** : may the odds be forever in your favor >:)))

**felix** : alright hehe, let’s start !!

**felix** : “as the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. day 1 begins” 

**felix** : yuna, sanha, seungmin, jisung, changbin, bomin, yeji, yeonjun, kai, soobin, and wooyoung run away from the cornucopia !

**felix** : daehwi grabs a backpack and retreats !

**daehwi** : as i should

**felix** : beomgyu grabs a shovel !

**beomgyu** : come on shovel

**felix** : felix, eric, and ryujin get into a fight !

**eric** : oh ?

**ryunjin** : prepare to die losers :)

**felix** : ryunjin triumphantly kills both of them !

**eric** : BOOO i didn’t even get to do anything :((

**ryujin** : >:)

**felix** : damn i started this whole thing and i died already, how sad :( anyways, i’m happy to continue on as announcer uwu

**felix** : lia and chan find bags of explosives !

**chan** : nice >:)

**lia** : ayeee

**felix** : minho falls into a pit and dies !

**minho** : wtf.. i’m supposed to be stealthy af how did i already die !

**hyunjin** : don’t worry baby, i’ll avenge you !

**seungmin** : by what, killing the pit ?

**hyunjin** : i said what i said !

**yeji** : lmfao loser

**hyunjin** : >:(

**felix** : jeongin and hyunsuk fight taehyun and hyunjin !

**jeongin** : oh shit what up 

**taehyun** : istg if i die this early

**hyunsuk** : all i’d have to do is stomp , i am tol boy

**hyunjin** : mood

**jeongin** : perish

**felix** : jeongin and hyunsuk survive !

**jeongin** : nice >:)

**hyunsuk** : told ya

**taehyun** : bs but okay 

**hyunjin** : i didn’t get to avenge minho :(

**minho** : that’s okay, we can be ghosts together and eat ghost snacks while we watch the rest of the match :)

**hyunjin** : omg yay

**felix** : chaeryoung clutches a first aid kit and runs away !

**chaeryoung** : as i should !

**felix** : “proceeding on” beomgyu, bomin, yeonjun, changbin, jeongin, and chan hunt for other tributes !

**beomgyu** : the forbidden hide and seek

**felix** : yuna injures herself !

**yuna** : boooooo >:(

**felix** : chaeryoung stalks lia !

**chaeryoung** : hey there sekcee ;)

**lia** : please don’t kill me lol

**felix** : jisung stalks seungmin !

**jisung** : you’re going down minnie >:)

**seungmin** : all i have to do is throw a rock at you and you’d scream and run away

**jisung** : not true ! >:(

**felix** : kai scared hyunsuk off !

**kai** : grr

**hyunsuk** : ahh ! *runs away*

**kai** : my power >:)

**felix** : ryujin practices their archery !

**ryujin** : *smirks*

**jeongin** : ominous

**felix** : daehwi is pricked by thorns while gathering berries !

**daehwi** : i would ..

**felix** : soobin discovers a river

**soobin** : nice !

**felix** : wooyoung explores the arena

**wooyoung** : memorizing the land so i can have a better chance, smart

**felix** : sanha tries to sleep through the entire day !

**sanha** : sounds like something i would do

**felix** : yeji searches for firewood !

**yeji** : boutta burn some bitches

**felix** : “5 canon shots can be heard from the distance” Felix (sad face), Eric, Minho, Taehyun, Hyunjin.

**felix** : rip us :(

**eric** : smh

**taehyun** : ain’t right

**beomgyu** : rip babe

**felix** : “night 1” seungmin lets changbin into his shelter !

**seungmin** : i would never, i’ll probably end up betraying u hyung

**changbin** : you better not

**seungmin** : :)

**felix** : yeji cries herself to sleep !

**yeji** : sounds about right

**felix** : daehwi is unable to convince yeonjun not to kill him !

**daehwi** : damn, first thorns and then i gotta deal with this? rip me ig

**yeonjun** : sorry daehwi !

**daehwi** : yeah yeah 

**felix** : jisung and bomin hold hands !

**jisung** : aw omg guess we’re best friends now !

**bomin** : lolol hello best friend :)

**chan** : i could be jealous but this is wholesome

**felix** : ryujin attempts to climb a tree, but falls to their death !

**ryujin** : booo where’s my character development !

**eric** : karma for killing felix and i, we’re angels :(

**felix** : period

**felix** : beomgyu sets up camp for the night !

**beomgyu** : i look at the starry night sky and think of my dead boyfriend *cries*

**taehyun** : you better win this for us !

**beomgyu** : i’ll try my best !

**felix** : sanha cooks his food before putting his fire out

**sanha** : i’m a smart boy !

**felix** : hyunsuk, jeongin, lia, and soobin tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood !

**soobin** : how wholesome ! even tho i hate ghost stories :)

**felix** : chaeryoung climbs tree to rest !

**chaeryoung** : ha ! see that ryujin, i can climb a tree without falling to my death

**ryujin** : yeah whatever, bet you die tomorrow

**felix** : yuna throws a knife into kai’s chest !

**kai** : how rude :(

**yuna** : there can only be one tol and cute maknae around here, and it’s me 

**felix** : chan severely slices wooyoung with his sword !

**wooyoung** : but it doesn’t say that i died so haha !

**chan** : not yet anyway :)

**felix** : “day 2” jeongin makes a slingshot !

**jeongin** : n i c e

**felix** : yeji, changbin, chan, sanha, chaeryoung, soobin, beomgyu, and seungmin hunt for other tributes !

**beomgyu** : gonna getcha

**felix** : yeonjun begs for jisung to kill him. jisung refuses, keeping yeonjun alive !

**jisung** : i’m sorry hyung :( i respect you too much !

**yeonjun** : thanks ji :) , i probably wasn’t in my right mind anyway

**felix** : hyunsuk receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor ! 

**hyunsuk** ; >:)

**felix** : lia tries to sleep through the entire day !

**lia** : nice !

**felix** : bomin sprains his ankle while running away from yuna !

**bomin** : damn yuna really do be coming after all the tol maknaes huh

**yuna** : >:)

**felix** : “arena event: a volcano erupts at the center of the arena” 

**jisung** : oh shit

**felix** : beomgyu suffocates

**beomgyu** : damn. sorry taehyun, i tried

**taehyun** : this game is r i g g e d

**felix** : chaeryoung pushes chan into lava !

**chaeryoung** : damn i’m kinda savage

**jisung** : no channie !! i’m sorry i couldn’t be there for you when you needed me *cries*

**chan** : that’s okay love, go win the game for us ! avenge my death !

**jisung** : i will, i promise !

**minho** : wow what a juicy fic i’m reading right now

**felix** : hyunsuk pushes bomin into lava !

**hyunsuk** : i have to fight yuna for best maknae position and you were both our target >:)

**bomin** : rude af

**jisung** : omg my boyfriend and my bestie in one day !!! how cruel !

**felix** : seungmin pushes changbin into lava !

**seungmin** : HA ! told you hyung

**changbin** : fuck you

**yeonjun** : i’ll miss you binnie :(

**changbin** : i’ll miss you too :(

**felix** : sanha dips his weapon into lava, and kills jeongin with it !

**jeongin** : yo wtf

**sanha** : sorry bro, i gotta do what i gotta do, since theres this whole maknae war going on

**jeongin** : i respect that

**felix** : yuna, lia, yeonjun, soobin, jisung, and yeji survive !

**jisung** : without my lover by my side *sheds tear*

**felix** : “ 9 cannon shots are heard in the distance” Daehwi, Ryujin, Kai, Wooyoung, Beomgyu, Chan, Bomin, Changbin, Jeongin. 

**wooyoung** : damn, ig chan really did kill me ! booo !

**seungmin** : later haters !

**felix** : “night 2” chaeryoung, seungmin, and yuna sleep in shifts !

**yuna** : an alliance? sounds unlikely

**chaeryoung** : agreed

**seungmin** : i’ll probably end up betraying you guys too ngl

**felix** : soobin destroys yeji’s supplies while she sleeps !

**soobin** : damn sorry yeji, but i gotta do what i gotta do

**yeji** : rude af

**felix** : jisung receives clean water, from an unknown sponsor !

**jisung** : omg channie did you send me water from the afterlife

**chan** : you bet i did !

**jisung** : aw omg

**jeongin** : weirdos

**felix** : hyunsuk questions his sanity !

**hyunsuk** : i do be doin that on the regular

**jeongin** : mood

**felix** : sanha is awoken by nightmares !

**jeongin** : bet, it was me haunting you in your dreams

**sanha** : rude af

**felix** : yeonjun decapitates lia with a sword !

**lia** : wtf

**yeonjun** : damn rip lol

**felix** : “the feast: the cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes families” 

**jisung** : omg i hope my mom wrote me a letter uwu

**felix** : yeonjun, chaeyoung, yuna, seungmin and jisung decide not to go to the feast !

**jisung** : boo ig i’ll never know :/

**felix** : sanha decapitates soobin with a sword !

**lia** : damn lots of decapitations today…

**soobin** : :((

**sanha** : yo i’m coming after everyone period

**felix** : hyunsuk bashes yeji’s head into a rock several times !

**yeji** : yo wtf

**hyunsuk** : damn sorry ! i guess i was going insane after all

**felix** : chaeryoung and jisung explore the arena separately !

**jisung** : as i should, she totally murdered my boyfriend

**chaeryoung** : yeah sorry about that lol

**felix** : seungmin stalks yuna !

**bomin** : you’re gonna get it now maknae killer

**yuna** : we’ll see about that

**felix** : sanha picks flowers !

**sanha** : omg wholesome uwu

**felix** : hyunsuk makes a slingshot !

**hyunsuk** : lol ya’ll better watch tf out

**felix** : “arena event: the arena turns black and nobody can see a thing”

**jisung** : wow crazy, sounds like my worst nightmare..

**felix** : while fighting, chaeryoung and jisung lose their balance, roll down a jagged hillside, and die !

**jisung** : at least i took her down with me ! does that count as avenging you channie hyung? even tho i didn’t win and also died in the process ?

**chan** : i’ll say yes !

**jisung** : yeah ! lets cuddle in the afterlife (real life too hehe)

**chaeyoung** : damn rip me ig, hi lia, how’s the dead life treating you ?

**lia** : better now that you’re here uwu

**felix** : seungmin trips on a rock and falls off a cliff !

**seungmin** : fuck

**felix** : no my baby :(((

**changbin** : ha ! serves you right seungmin. sorry tho felix

**felix** : it’s fine, we cuddling in the afterlife rn too

**felix** : yeonjun, sanha, yuna, and hyunsuk survive !

**hyunsuk** : hell yeah !

**felix** : “6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance” Lia, Soobin, Yeji, Chaeyoung, Jisung, Seungmin.

**jisung** : sad but at least i have chan again.

**lia** : mood

**felix** : “night 3” hyunsuk and sanha think about winning !

**hyunsuk** : hell yeah i do

**sanha** : may the best maknae win..

**felix** : yuna and yeonjun hold hands

**yuna** : wholesome uwu, you’re not a maknae so you’re on my good side!

**yeonjun** : nice :)

**felix** : “day 4” hyunsuk tries to spear a fish with a trident !

**hyunsuk** : keyword: tries

**felix** : yeonjun collects fruit from a tree !

**yeonjun** : yum

**felix** : sanha travels to higher ground !

**sanha** : as i should

**felix** : yuna goes hunting !

**yuna** : i crave meat

**felix** : “night 4” hyunsuk sets up camp for the night !

**hyunsuk** : work hard, sleep harder

**felix** : sanha throws a knife at yeonjun’s head !

**yeonjun** : *gasps* how could you

**sanha** : we all die, you either kill yourself or get killed

**felix** : whatchu gon do

**felix** : yuna receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor !

**yuna** : >:)

**felix** : “day 5” hyunsuk is pricked by thorns while picking berries !

**hyunsuk** : what happens happens 

**felix** : sanha searches for firewood !

**sanha** : time to burn

**felix** : yuna receives clean water from an unknown sponsor !

**yuna** : damn i really do be having fans and shit

**felix** : “1 cannon shot is heard in the distance” Yeonjun.

**changbin** : junnie :(

**yeonjun** : oh well, at least we’re together now :P

**felix** : “night 5” yuna defeats hyunsuk in a fight, but spares his life

**yuna** : we gotta kill off sanha first

**hyunsuk** : agreed

**felix** : sanha goes to sleep !

**sanha** : lol yall out here fighting and im shleep af

**felix** : “day 6” 

**seungmin** : GEURAE NAL SSOA ! BANG BANG YOUR BULLET BULLET BULLET BULLET

**felix** : not now seungie, we’re almost at the end

**seungmin** : there’s always time for day6

**felix** : tru… anyways, hyunsuk explores the arena !

**hyunsuk** lookin for sanha

**jeongin** : i’m rooting for you hyunsuk, 2001 liners ftw !

**felix** : sanha fishes !

**sanha** : snack time

**hyunjin** : go get em 2000 liner

**felix** : yuna cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide !

**yuna** : how anticlimactic of me :(

**hyunsuk** : may the best maknae man win 

**sanha** : >:)

**felix** : “1 cannon shot can be heard from the distance” Yuna. 

**yuna** : this is sexist, i could’ve won smh

**felix** : “day 7” sanha kills hyunsuk with his own weapon ! the winner is sanha from district 10.

**sanha** : hell yeah !!! 2000 liners we won this thing !

**hyunsuk** : damnit..

**jeongin** : WE WERE ROOTING FOR YOU !

**ryujin** : WE WERE ALL ROOTING FOR YOU !

**beomgyu** : HOW DARE YOU !

**hyunjin** : hells yeah

**yeji** : periodic table

**jisung** : as we should !

**seungmi** : nice !

**felix** : gg everyone ! :)

**minho** : even tho i died super early, i was efficiently entertained.

**jeongin** : damn, this is a stray kids fic and none of us even one this thing, trash me thinks

**ryujin** : stray kids?

**bomin** fic?

**felix** : OKAY! thats enough 4th wall references for today! everyone back to you own separate group chats bye bye now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe! if you can find how many times I broke the 4th wall during this fic I'll give you a cookie. i apologize as well lmfao
> 
> also I snuck a couple other random things in here that I'll list in case you missed them:
> 
> -first off , ships: if the member said they were single, that means I don't have a ship for them, other than soobin who I actually ship with yeonjun, but since he's dating changbin in this fic, I had to let that one go this time umu. also the someone that yeji is dating outside of the chat is me >:) eric - juyeon, wooyoung - yunho and san, sanha - myungjun, daehwi - cix jinyoung uwuwu.
> 
> -if you didn't understand all the maknae talk, hyunsuk, sanha, yuna, bomin and obv jeongin are all the maknaes of their actual groups lol so sorry if that was confusing.
> 
> anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this! the groups all the members are from are itzy, cix, golden child, ab6ix/wanna one, ateez, the boyz, and lastly txt ! if you don't know any or some of these groups, I highly suggest checking them out they're all some of my ult groups :)
> 
> also if you got the anime reference then ily uwu
> 
> bye bye !!

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Meh? Idk, I kinda loved it :3
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are VERY MUCH appreciated! :D
> 
> [Buy Me A Coffee :)](https://ko-fi.com/sleepychu)
> 
> If you'd like to request a fic:  
>  __[Request Form :)](https://goo.gl/forms/39RZ7I9rTnxzHOg22)
> 
> Come scream @ me on tumblr - ♫ [Tumblr ;)](http://chanbaeks-sebooty.tumblr.com/) & on Twitter ~ [Twitter! :D](https://www.twitter.com/phobia_mp3)
> 
> Love~!  
> -Rain <3


End file.
